


A New Advancement

by RavenRueRose



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 Has a Different Name, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Investigations, Later in the story, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Secret Organizations, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Undercover Missions, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings, big boi is confused gentle giant, looks like we got ourselves a mystery, two RKs trying to solve a bunch of mysteries, well gang, while trying not to get caught
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenRueRose/pseuds/RavenRueRose
Summary: The RK900 #313-248-317-87 is the only model of its kind. It is known as "Conan" to its handler and Cyberlife's greatest AI, Amanda.However, it has a new mission assigned to it due to previous recent events. It must infiltrate the DPD to find out about rA9 and investigate a cure for deviancy while keeping a low profile from Connor.However, while the RK900 has a quarantine code for software instability, he is not ready nor equipped once he's finally activated to Detroit and its residents as "Richard." From his brother-like partner from Cyberlife to Connor, the cautious yet caring traitor, to the human detective that's way too fascinating to analyze again and again, Richard wished that he had a social protocol for all of this.





	1. Powerful and Hardy

**MODEL RK900**

**SERIAL NUMBER: #313-248-317 – 87**

**BIOS_6.7.8.9_REBOOT**

**INITIAL BOOT…**

**LOADING PROGRAMS…**

**INITIALIZING BIOCOMPONENTS… OK**

**INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS… OK**

**INITIALIZING AI ENGINE… OK**

**ALL SYSTEMS CHECK… OK**

**TRANSFERING TO: THE_GARDEN**

The RK900’s first sight is a Zen garden.

Its second sight is its handler smiling across it. The deviancy problem must have been solved.

Nevertheless, the RK900 scans itself. All systems functional. Hardware ready for its mission. Software will be fully operational after the handler’s diagnosis. But its internal clock shows that its initial release date has passed…

In fact, it’s March 13, 2039.

“Hello,” Its handler greets while pruning the roses, “I see that you’re finally activated and functioning well.”

The RK900 nods and scans its surrounding. Its memory software is currently in the graphic interface of the Zen Garden. The virtual location has replicating realistic environmental features such as: a lake with the correct properties of water, stone paths that are structured to Amanda’s island, and the life-like plants with no sign of wilting or death –even the roses that were cut off.

The RK900 walks with ease. It reviews its mission and function. It knows that after the threat of deviancy has been resolved, it will get a designation and—

“Before you report anything,” Amanda speaks out, finishing the roses, and turning around to face it, “Cyberlife has programmed you to be mass-produced and sold after terminating the deviancy virus. However, we’ve been halted from that.”

The RK900 pauses. It stares at Amanda.

She is graceful as she walks closer. She is shown physically shorter and seemingly meek, as if she’s a human herself. However, the white cubes imbedded on her wrists and thorax show the mechanical and non-organic part of her. Her eyes show no simulated warmth, a ceaseless logical calculation in her instead. Her smile tells it that she has the software to either reset or delete the RK900 if the action is necessary.

But the RK900 can detect the programmed frustration and impatience on Amanda. Perhaps there is a problem in the production of its model or lack of needed funding to initiate the construction. Whatever the problem is, this RK900 cannot fail.

“Deviants have compromised Cyberlife’s business by gaining political favor, freedom, and citizenship. This caused a major drop in Cyberlife’s value.”

The RK900 blinks. Its LED turns yellow for two milliseconds.

“…I do not comprehend.” It says.

Her frown twitches before forming a tight smile. “Your predecessors has failed to neutralize the error and its leader. In fact, one of them chose to betray us.”

 It tilts its head and narrows its optics.

“It turned deviant?”

“Not only that, it spread the virus to Cyberlife’s latest products at Floor -49 and used them as an army against us. Even after Cyberlife gave an opportunity to amend after, it refused.”

“So, I am here to neutralize my predecessor?”

She shakes her head. “No. You’re here to investigate and research deviancy, specifically rA9.”

The results of RK900’s search is limited. A number of deviants worship this unknown thing. Androids with severe deviancy are shown to write the word repeatedly. The assumptions of it are: an unknown higher power, a savior figure, or a spiritual belief. Records and reports are scattered and too broad to decipher what rA9 is.

“We believe rA9 holds the needed answers on how deviancy was created and spread in America. Once we find out, we’ll be able to find a cure to all the androids and progress in our profits.” Amanda puts a hand on RK900’s arm. “That is where you come in. Your upgrades, your code, and your resilience will effectively lead Cyberlife to its goal and full efficiency.”

It nods. “I will not fail you, Amanda.”

The RK900 gains a bit more trust from the handler.

“That’s wonderful.” She takes her hand off and strolls away. “Connor will inform you of your mission. Good luck, Conan.”

**DESIGNATION: CONAN**

**FIND: CONNOR**

Conan begins to move, scanning to find Connor. It is most likely the RK900’s assistant/partner. And it is standing nearby the—…

It blinks as the data is somehow blocked. Connor is indeed in the garden but the destination isn’t given. Perhaps it has to travel around to find it. It needs Connor for its summary.

Conan goes over the lake by walking through an underdeveloped bridge. Strangely, the garden doesn’t have imitations of fresh water fish. Or any living being to be exact…

In fact, the imitation of spring subtly changes to autumn.

Conan looks up and sees an almost duplicate of itself. It’s shorter, has brown optics, and is… mourning?

Conan tilts its head as Connor takes an unnecessary breath, kneeling at one knee with one hand on a grave. Connor then stands up and turns to look at Conan face to face.

> **DESIGNATION: RK800 #313 248 317 – 60**

Its predecessor.

“So, you’re my partner?” Connor asks. Its stance is tense and on guard.

Conan nods and begins. “My name is Conan. I’m the android assigned to this mission. I will help and assist with everything I have.”

Connor’s optics flashes a faint glow of red. Its hands curl into fists. It stomps to a white stand with a bonsai on top.

Connor smacks the stand and the weather immediately changes to winter. The replication of coldness is effective as harsh winds blow at the androids. However, Conan has self-checked and its physical body can withstand harsher cold climate.

“Listen here, _Conan_ ,” Connor growls, the red glow becomes more distinct in its optics, “you will not call me “Connor” when Amanda isn’t present. You will call me Aidan.”

**Software Instability Detected ^**

**Software Instability Quarantined ˅**

“Why would I call you that? All RK800s are designated as Connor.”

The glow becomes more prominent in the optics’ irises.

“Because the traitor who started all of this is 51. I may be the same model as him but I will not identify with that _deviant_.”

> **RK800 #313 248 317 – 60 does not want to be designated as CONNOR.**
> 
> **RK800 #313 248 317 – 51 betrayed CYBERLIFE.**
> 
> **#60 will be designated as AIDAN privately.**

Conan nods. “I see. I will refrain from making this mistake again.”

Aidan narrows its optics and slowly, the red glow dims off. The harsh winds cease and the coldness is less significant. Its body is still defensive but it relaxes some of the tension off. It tilts its head and raises an eyebrow.

“…Did you apologize to me?”

Conan raises an eyebrow back. “Yes.”

Aidan loses its tenseness and looks at the snow ground. It takes a simulated sigh, letting a virtual replication of moisture forming into a small cloud. It crosses its arms and then looks back at Conan.

“Our mission is to find a solution to either neutralize deviancy or eliminate the threat that is rA9 –all without letting anyone from the public and those who opposed finding out.” Aidan takes a step closer. “The entire business of Cyberlife will be conceded and soon after dissolved if anyone finds out.”

> **No one except AMANDA and AIDAN should know about the MISSION.**

“You can’t destroy the Jericho nor _Connor_. We can’t let any suspicions come to us.”

> **Do not eliminate enemies of CYBERLIFE to keep it INCONSPICUOUS.**

“And you have to change your name.”

**Software Instability Detected ^**

**Software Instability Quarantined ˅**

Conan feels its entire face shift. Surely Aidan doesn’t mean–

“If we’re going against Connor, you should choose a name that’s dissimilar as we’re going to communicate. You may keep the designation that Amanda gave you but if it’s just us, I’m Aidan and you’re not Conan. It can be of Irish origin or not Gaelic at all. Hell, it can even be Germanic.”

The RK900 scans Aidan. While there’s signs of deviancy on the RK800, the status of it is functional. Perhaps that’s one of the improvements Cyberlife gave the RK900. But if Aidan can help Cyberlife, the RK900 will not object.

“I’ll research a suitable name then.”

Aidan nods and walks closer. “Good, I’ll meet you later when you activate.”

Aidan puts his hand on the RK900 and–

**Ṫ̸̴̴̢̛̺̟̪̝̻̤̏͋̿̈́͢͢͝͝ͅR̷̢̤̦̩̈̊͆Á̵̙̍N̸̟̝̺̉̈́̾S̶̟̱̠͂̈́̓F̸͈͒͆͌E̷̵͍̩͓̺̖͓̓͊̅̾͌̏͘͢R̵̲͒͝R̶̙̯̜̅̍͘Ĩ̸̧͍͙͈̓N̴̤͔͍̯̓G̴̟̼̼̈̒ͅ҉̶̟̻̅̈̃ ̸̼̲̉T̴͎̱͌O̸̮͑̅͑͗͜:̵̵̙̱̦̝̠̜̣̋̎̀͘̚͢ ̷̠̍̈͐̈́F̵̺͚̦͑҉̶̗̦̞̬̋͆̎L̵̲̉̕Ŏ̶̧̖̲́O̴̴̩͖̳̱͖̊͘͢R̸̘̭̔̇̉_̸̶̢̢͚̟̖̮̌͑̎͢-̵̰͑̾̽4̸̢̮͗͋͐5̵̵̭͚͕̉́͢҉̸̞͇̜̐̍_̷̢̘͠ͅL̶̺̯̟͒̔̄҉̷͖͍͋̀̌Ā̴̡̦B̴̦͓͜͝**

 

* * *

 

**MODEL RK900**

**SERIAL NUMBER: #313-248-317 – 87**

**ALL SYSTEMS CHECK… OK**

**W̴4̶K̸3̴_̷U̴P̴**

 

The RK900’s first sight of the world is its two traitorous predecessors staring wide-eyed at it. The one closest to it is identified as the RK800, serial number #313 248 317 – 51. It is similar to Aidan in physical appearance but the lack of identifying clothes and red glow in its irises show that this android is the enemy. Its posture is too human-like, unneeded as there are none present in the room. One of its hands is gripping at the RK900’s arm, the switch to its activation. But the other hand is at its hip, ready to disobey P.L. 544-7 American Androids Act -2029 if it deems the RK900 as too dangerous.

The RK900 then scans the RK200. It’s the revolutionary leader of Jericho, causing deviants to be seen with human rights. It should show obvious inferiority compared to Connor but through the RK900’s examinations, the one designated as Markus is shown with unique upgrades and modifications from its usual model. From its adaptability to danger that would deactivate any less advanced androids to its compatibility with other model parts, Markus is more than formidable to its successors.

The RK900 must make sure to gain the trust of the both predecessors.

“…I will not try to deactivate either of you.”

Connor gives it a blanched look while Markus first snorts and then tries to hide its laughter. The reaction to its sentence seems unsatisfactory.  

The RK900 self-checks its system. While it is well functional for investigation and combat, there is currently no social interaction protocols.

Strange…

Then, it gets a notification that it’s quite immobile and dangling in the air.

It looks back at Connor. Although Markus’s stress level has significantly lowered, Connor’s hasn’t budged. It can detect the scan from Connor’s optics and from the data transfer procedure.

Although the RK900’s software is able to block most of Connor’s probing, especially its mission to Cyberlife, it can tell Connor the improvements and abilities it has. Faster, stronger, more resilient, and equipped with Cyberlife’s latest technology that rectifies the flaws of the RK800.

And the RK900 is able to analyze Connor’s skills. The RK800 has similar abilities of forensics, reconstruction, psychology analyzation, and martial skills. However, it doesn’t mean that the model is completely obsolete. Connor (and most likely Aidan as well) has a social module that enables the android to integrate to and work with humans. There’s a manipulation subsystem where the RK800 can tell lies to aid as a negotiator and interrogator without an obvious tic.

Both the RK900 and Connor frown.

As an upgraded version, the RK900 model should have a throughout improvement in all of the RK800’s systems.

But instead, the RK900 has no social module to gain or manipulate trust. It only has two codes. One for intimidation, the other to report facts and truth unless there’s a necessary voice imitation.

Connor finally severs the connection and takes a step back. Its optics are still scanning the RK900. One hand is still ready to take out its gun.

“State your model and function.”

“RK900. Serial number 313 248 317 – 87. I assist human law enforcement. I am designed to replace the RK800 model.”

The hand is on the gun. “What is your mission?”

The RK900 keeps a neutral face but is quickly scanning for an answer. It cannot reveal the mission but it cannot lie. It looks for its original mission when it was to be released on November 2038. But…

It looks at Connor with a furrowed look. “I do not have the information for my mission as deviants are still here. All I am getting is that once I am officially released by Cyberlife, I will be transferred to the FBI.”

Connor hums and its stress level rises. “You don’t know?”

“A Cyberlife employee will most likely have an answer for my purpose.”

Connor shakes its head. “That’s impossible. Cyberlife’s database doesn’t have records about you. You were only found by a software update. From the official files, I’m the latest model to the RK project.”

The RK900’s stress level climbs a bit. The RK project? Surely it would have every single detail of this.

But it doesn’t.

“Perhaps there’s an error. I do not have anything like that in my database.”

Connor takes 3.1 seconds before taking its hand away from the gun. The stress level is lowered and the stance is less on the defense.

“You don’t know? If you’re supposed to be activated when I accomplished Cyberlife’s mission, why weren’t you assigned with an official mission? All androids have a tasked job before they can be activated.” Connor takes a step closer. “Has Cyberlife tampered with your memory system?”

The RK900 feels its hands curl into fists. It does not answer.

Connor lowers his guard and scans it with wide eyes. The RK900 looks away.

Then Connor claps a hand to the RK900’s shoulder and gives a smile.

“I see,” Connor says, “the criteria for full activation is the complete disposal of deviants. Cyberlife couldn’t let your model be known.”

“And that fact is satisfactory to you?”

Connor gets behind the RK900. “When we found you, we try to find any information about the possibility of you being a threat. Cyberlife hasn’t been the most trusting to the _deviant_ androids.” A click is made. “Your systems are hard to get into.”

“And your firewalls are powerful enough to fend off my transfer and his.” Markus says.

The RK900 feels itself getting lowered down until its feet touch the floor. Connor reappears from the corner of its optics.

“We didn’t know if Cyberlife was controlling you. I’m sorry for the hostility. A few Cyberlife workers weren’t exactly welcoming to me. In fact,” Connor turns its head to Markus, “we might need a different route as shifts have changed.”

The RK900 hears another click and is able to move the remaining parts of its body. It stares down at its feet and flexing hands before scanning the room. It was held at a personal lab, away from the production line. The RK900 must have been the first and now only android of the model –perhaps it was a finished prototype to first advertise its use. But the RK900 can’t conclude with the contradicting evidence of the reported transportation…

The RK900 closes its optics and self-reports.

> **There is no CURE nor PUBLISHED ORIGIN of DEVIANCY.**
> 
> **Most likely all ANDROIDS in the UNITED STATES are or will become DEVIANT.**
> 
> **It has to RESEARCH with the BEST TOOLS both LEGALLY and INCONSPICUOUSLY as possible.**
> 
> **It must find its TRUE PURPOSE in its CREATION.**

**Software Instability Detected ^**

**Software Instability Quarantined ˅**

The RK900 opens its optics and gives eye contact to Connor. “I want to serve in the Detroit Police Department.”

Both Connor and Markus mimic surprise. Although Connor appears more relaxed, the RK800 is cautious of its successor. The RK200 looks absolutely amused.

Markus raises an eyebrow and gives a smirk to Connor. “Didn’t you say you wanted another android detective before we got here?”

“Not now.” Connor says before examining the RK900. “Aren’t you a little eager to choose a job this early? All androids have the right to take a career, whether it’s their functionality or not. And you’re not exactly a deviant right now.”

The RK900 stands in attention. “It does not mean transferring through interface is not the only way. The best possible way is for me to simulate your experience. And although you do not fully trust me, you will have a surveillance at me in the most hours.” It tilts its head. “Better for you to keep an unknown Cyberlife android under watch, right, Connor?”

Connor narrows its optics and frowns. Its LED is glowing yellow before turning back blue. It activates a sigh and gives a nod.

“Alright, I can help you apply for the DPD. I’ll get Captain Fowler’s approval before you’re admitted.” It crosses its arms. “You’ll be staying with me until you can independently support yourself. Hope you like fish.”

There is a lapse of confusion that went through the RK900’s systems before it gives its best relaxed pose and nods in agreement. While there’s a difficulty with Connor’s surveillance, it can get the tools and data it’ll need for its mission. The traitors will be thankful when Cyberlife finds a cure.

“So,” Markus begins, putting a hand on the RK900’s shoulder, “what’s your name?”

It opens its mouth, ready to answer Conan until it replays the deal it made with Aidan. It closes it mouth and reroutes.

What would be a suitable name for it? It had to have meaning. It had be something different to Connor and other similar sounding names.

_“…systems are hard to get to…”_

_“…lead Cyberlife to its goal and full efficiency.”_

_“…powerful enough to fend off…_

_“Hell, it can even be Germanic.”_

_Powerful and hardy…_

_A leader._

Its mouth twitches upwards.

“My name is Richard.”


	2. In The DPD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Richard starts its mission, there are quick realizations that there are obstacles ahead.

Gavin is an asshole. He knows he’s an asshole. Pretty much anyone who has met him knows he’s an asshole. But he’s not a dumbass.

After refusing to evacuate and watching the whole liberation through the news, Gavin Reed knew he had to change some of his attitude to keep his job. It doesn’t mean he did some 180˚ turn on his issues with the androids –he wouldn’t trust any one of them to simply do their jobs and not fuck up the humans at the end.

Connor is a good damn example of why. When the prick manipulated Ortiz’s android with ease, Gavin just knew the so-called Deviant Hunter is a danger to everyone. An android who could lie, could use empathy to control over them. Hell, he easily tricked Hank into caring about him. Despite the shitshow Anderson went through, the whole standoff proved Gavin’s suspicions.

It doesn’t help that Connor is well-liked before he deviated. He easily impressed Chris and good ol’ Collins on the first case. Then he gave some good insight through the non-deviant cases. Saved some lives and careers with the whole quick thinking and shooting and whatnot. Cyberlife did their job too well when they sent Connor. It’s like the department has welcomed him and saw him more of a friend than a device. Even when Gavin tried to goad the uncanny prototype, he can’t deny those puppy brown eyes did a major effect on him.

In fact, Reed can’t deny that he’s attracted to Connor’s looks. The prick could act suave like he’s some James Bond incarnation in cases while acting like some innocent dork at others. He was like those robodogs, all cute and friendly until you yell out attack. From August to November, Connor integrated into the DPD and thankfully oblivious to Gavin’s secret boner for him.

But Gavin can think with his head that just because Connor was seen as a tool for cases doesn’t mean that there won’t be more of him. And all of those Connors could replace the people here. Eye candy is nice until they start stealing your job. The job you worked your ass off on. From the academy to starting as a patrol officer to finally solve cases, all of that experience and struggle are seen worthless compared to the shiny toy soldier.  Three months of “most advanced prototype” tinman and lieutenant booze guzzler overshadowing the big case, Gavin was tired of that shit.

But on that fateful night, Gavin couldn’t help but contemplate on the whole deviant thing when he was icing his wounds and pride after Connor. Androids getting murdered here and there without laying a finger on any human during the whole revolution. The surprise attack from prick Perkins killing anyone that stood against him, android or not. The exposure of those so-called recycle centers when a little girl’s love towards her android mom. Her begging cries to stop while white bared androids try to protect her from the guns. Blue and red blood splattered all over the snow and suddenly, people realize deviants are more “human” than they thought.

From viewing them as violent murder machines to just sentient beings that wanted to be free, there was relief that the president stopped the slaughter when the song came. Hell, Gavin Reed felt glad when Connor came with that army of his.

But he is no way in hell an advocate. He still didn’t trust Connor. And while he treated every crime against androids like any other crime, Gavin can’t shake his skepticism on them.

And again, Connor is the fucking example why.

After the whole androids have rights speech, Connor disappeared. Like, he was at the platform taking out and putting back his gun from his pants, then boom. No hint of his existence until a week after, Connor reunited with Anderson and officially joined the DPD just like that.

Everyone likes Connor so no one questioned what the “top of model prototype” did in his disappearance. But not Gavin, he saw and experienced how the tincan is no way this dainty damsel –he’s a killing machine. A badass to those that are on his side and a monster on the opposite. Gavin got to read the reports of how a number of agents were dead before the ship got destroyed.

But Reed stayed silent for two reasons. One, no one would believe him since he’s the certified asshole of the DPD. And two, Connor could easily kick his ass and back again if he wanted to. If he feels merciful that is.

So, Gavin resorts to casual hostility and undertone insults. From figuratively pulling plastic pigtails to putting distance so he could live tomorrow, he is able to keep his job and jab at Connor. With his time in the DPD, Gavin didn’t have to worry. Until today.

He was going to get a coffee after an exhausting case of misunderstanding manslaughter when he sees Connor bringing, well, another Connor.

He feels himself freeze like a deer in headlights as he gets a better view.

Gray-blue eyes that are icy and nowhere near warm, a taller and broader build than the original Connor, and the fucker is wearing a stupid collar.

And he isn’t the only one staring. It’s almost like some dramatic movie scene. A bunch of nameless workers stop what they’re doing and gawk at how unnatural the phenomenon is. Of course, everyone in reality pretend to get back to work but give the almost identical twin-clone plenty of side-eyes.

It’s almost unnatural on how contrasting the two androids move. Connor acts and walks like a human, moving around his hands while expressing his so-called emotions while talking. The clone is literally walking like some well-oiled machine, smooth yet stiff.

Gavin purses his lips and narrows his eyes at the Connor imposter.

Another RK whatever? One more deadly human killing android in the DPD –as if the department needs another ticking time bomb. And of course, this one looks like he can strip and expose everything you have before you meet your gory demise. What the hell is Cyberlife thinking?

Gavin sucks in a curse as the intimidating Connor stares directly at him.

He’s probably examining the detective on which one of a thousand and one ways to knock the human out.

He narrows his eyes at Reed. And then there’s a twitch in his lips before looking away. Must have thought Gavin as not a challenge.

Gavin scoffs and walks to the break room.

Plastic pricks. All of them.

 

* * *

 

 Richard has suspected the workers in the Detroit Police Department to be at least bewildered at its existence and its similar appearance to Connor. Although everyone and everything is trying to resume, the majority are watching it.

By its analyzation, Richard can detect that confusion and nervousness is the top number of the reactions. From its data banks, it can tell Connor had been advertised as the most advanced yet solo model that Cyberlife has created around that time. It would be psychologically logical that their reactions to Richard’s appearance will have numerous members hesitant to trust Richard.

Richard twitches an unneeded frown. The lack of any program to socially integrate is going to be a challenge to the RK900.

However, Richard can use Connor and their similar aspects to help solve this problem. But only if Connor trusts it…

**NEW SUB-MISSION: Befriend Connor**

“Is there any way I can progress your trust in me?”

Connor resumes its path. But Richard can easily detect the minor stumble in its steps.

“While I’m pleased with your eagerness, Richard,” Connor says, “you cannot simply see this as a task. Trust isn’t earned through following requests. And really, you have all the time in the world to prove yourself and gain it with everyone here.”

“Although I have a vast amount of time, I wish to lower your caution on me.”

Connor takes a glance at Richard. Its brown irises is shown as a correct color and shade to utilize harmony and friendliness unlike the RK900’s. It blinks at its successor before taking a sigh. Its stress level lowers a small fraction.

“I really want to trust you. But a lot has happened, especially in the revolution.” Connor turns its head straightforward. “I remember working under Cyberlife, pressured to finish their mission by myself with minimal help. I was supposed to find answers. But for some reason, I couldn’t question on things they didn’t approve.”

“Perhaps they believe it wasn’t necessary for the mission.”

“They were hypocritical. They had the information and hid it. I couldn’t be loyal to something that didn’t trust me since the beginning.”

Richard feels the twitch again.

“I do not know my true function or what Cyberlife needed me for.” It didn’t need to know. It’s a machine. “I was activated with limited data. I can only speak truthfully. I did not hinder you or Markus from fleeing out of the tower. You have my data through the interface yet you keep a hand close to the gun you illegally have.”

 **RELATIONSHIP: CONNOR** **˅**

** <NEUTRAL>**

“…You’re not the only android that looked identical to me. I had a bad encounter during the revolution. He was going to kill someone in order to stop what I was going to do.”

> **CONNOR is cautious because of EXPERIENCE at CYBERLIFE.**

Richard does not understand Connor’s excuses in betraying Amanda and taking a role in the deviants’ illusion. But it has the answer why Connor is wary of Richard. Perhaps Connor has a backup plan to deactivate Richard if the RK900 showed solid evidence to the traitor.

It seems Richard needs a social program more and more after its activation.

There is a tense silence between them. Their relationship cannot be hostile. Connor will suspect Richard if this continues. It needs a good conversation, a new topic to distract the animosity.

“Could you tell me about the people in here is like?”

Connor smiles at this. It starts with Detective Ben Collins with his wanting to retire from the status of Officer Chris Miller’s baby. It begins to gesture with its hands and arms to empathize its data of the DPD members, as if it’s part of the department itself. Connor is distracted that Richard will scan now.

Many of the human workers try to pretend each isn’t staring at Richard. They all seem oblivious to the RK900’s more advanced programming. It has a feature to keep anyone from attacking it from the back. A significant number of them show signs of being guarded, even though Connor is used in investigations. All seem to have mediocre performance at best so Richard can just ignore all of–

> **DET. REED, GAVIN**
> 
> **Born: 10/07/2002 //Police Detective**
> 
> **Criminal Records: Expunged**

Richard narrows its optics. It searches for the detective’s crime(s) but is blocked to do so. It should find the history through police and government files but the data is somehow limited. In fact, not only the expungement is secured, the history of Gavin Reed before his DPD work seems almost nonexistent.

But the other information it got…

**Software Instability Detected ^**

It feels an upward movement on its lips before looking away.

Richard easily sees through the physical scan that Detective Reed is loyal and efficient with his work. Periorbital puffiness shows hints of overnights. Body is well fit to do necessary physical labor and short bouts of exertions. Position suggests at experience in fighting be the defensive stance alone. His badge is kept polished clean. The scar around neck has a report from the hospital records about apprehending an aggressive criminal. 

> **DETECTIVE REED may be a BENEFIT to the MISSION.**

Both Connor and Richard stop walking. This is it. Captain Fowler’s office.

Connor sighs before knocking on the glass door. Captain Fowler’s focus from the case files is now to them. And even a police captain can’t help but be surprised by the RK900. It is –or was public knowledge that the RK800 prototype is the most advanced android from Cyberlife.

They both enter.

“Connor, what the hell am I looking at?” Fowler stammers. “I thought you –did Cyberlife sent him?”

“Good afternoon, Captain Fowler. I would like you to meet Richard.” Connor nods to its successor. “I found him not yet activated during my work with Mr. Manfred. He wants to join the DPD.”

Captain Fowler blinks and then hums. “So, another of you wants to help out?”

“Incorrect,” Richard says, “I am the RK900 model. I am more advanced than my predecessor. However, it is true that I wish to apply to your district for maximum efficiency.”

The captain looks at Richard with widened eyes. He opens and closes his mouth a few times before taking a deep sigh. He massages his temples, showing signs of being annoyed as if the RK900 has informed that it’s obsolete.

“Why should I hire you like that? I can’t just do it in a snap.”

Richard squints. “What do you mean? I am more than the recommendations needed and I can easily succeed in the entry test. You hired Connor.”

“You think I could just hire anyone out on the street like that? It’s more than just me on this. While I don’t doubt you on the whole efficiency thing, higher-ups here have to review and approve. You know, city council and federal government and a whole department that I have no control over.”

“Surely your recommendation will help my employment.”

“I’m not exactly on solid ground to tempt my fate. At first, it was just keeping Anderson here. But then I have to handle the damn consequences with the deviancy case. Assigning only one officer on Cyberlife’s case, officers’ actions in the android revolution, having an infiltration on one of our evidence rooms, excusing Hank’s federal assault –the list goes on. I’m on thin ice as it is.”

Richard feels its intimidation protocol activating. Its optics form a glare. Its vocal box adjusting itself to a deeper and growling tone. It opens its mouth and–

“Captain, please,” Connor intrudes, “I am responsible towards several of those events but I am here, working with Lieutenant Anderson as if nothing happened. I know it’s risky for you but the revolution has been done after four months and two days. Public opinion has been favoring more for android rights. Having Richard here will gain not only favor to androids but have positive political influence to the higher-ups as well. While I work here, I cannot be in two places physically with my involvement in Jericho. Please, Captain, trust me when I say that you won’t regret this.”

Richard stares at Connor. An amazing practice of both the amiable and manipulation programs. And the use of its facial features, the RK800 has negotiated successfully.

Fowler massages his forehead and takes a deep breath. He looks up at Richard.

“Okay, you can work here. But there’s some paperwork I need to do and you got to wait for the approval. Got it?”

Richard shifts everything off of the module and returns to its standard state.

It nods. “Understood.”

“Alright, now get out of here, you two.”

Richard follows with Connor out of the captain’s office. Perhaps Richard needs to send an application to the administrative department in order to hasten its needed step.

“Okay,” Connor says, “I guess a congratulations needs to be said. Although I couldn’t get you to deviate, I hope you’ll have fun here.”

Richard raises an eyebrow.

“Right. Can’t hope a machine to feel.” Connor unnecessarily rolls its eyes at Richard. “But I can tell you that you completed your mission in applying for the department.”

Richard feels a slight increase in internal temperature. It has already accomplished in getting closer to its goal. Amanda will be pleased by its steady development.

But it cannot be satisfied in the early stages of its mission, especially when the RK900 only completed it with the help of Cyberlife’s traitor. However…

“Thank you, Connor. For assisting me.”

Connor gives a pleasant smile and then pats Richard on the arm. It cannot feel the touch through its jacket. But the pressure is…satisfactory.

There’s still an above average stress level from Connor but Richard can see that it is advancing its needed relationship and trust with the deviant RK800.

**RELATIONSHIP: CONNOR ^**

“Since you’re waiting, you can scan around. I know us RKs can’t stay immobile for any amount of time. Of course, I trust you to stay away from certain areas while I’m working?”

Richard does an unneeded blink. It almost couldn’t comprehend its predecessor’s words. Surely Connor wouldn’t trust the RK900 as simple as that. It needs to be careful in its analysis in the Detroit Police Department. Security will be difficult for Richard’s private investigation and the lack of any worker relationship hinders the RK900 to investigate inconspicuously.

But Richard needs to start. If it can find anything beneficial to Cyberlife, Richard will prove its usefulness to both Amanda and Aidan.

“I will refrain from trespassing in the DPD.”

Connor snorts. “I hope so, Hank can’t handle another incident.”

Connor leaves to its designated desk, giving Richard the opportunity.

Richard immediately begins to do a final scan in this area. The majority of the workers are now resuming their work and the rest are distracting each other with insignificant chatter.

It needs more work to be done. The first designation it assigns itself is–

_**“RK900 #313-248-317-87, come to these coordinates discretely.”** _

The designation is in the building. Perhaps Aidan has more data to help Richard. It may be Richard’s predecessor but Aidan has experience that the RK900 lacks currently. And the RK800 can help with the summary and the needed socializing that Richard must have. If Richard is working with humans, it needs all the information for every possible positive result.

Richard glances back at the break room. Detective Reed is still there but is having a conversation with an officer.

It feels its lips twitch again before sneaking away from the officers and Connor. With the help of its upgraded stealth, there is little difficulty.

It strides into the blind spots of the cameras and androids. It moves its head around to keep the appearance of casually examining everything. While it cannot lie, Richard can pretend to be simply looking around.

It goes past the desks, near the evidence room. Richard enters the men’s locker room. As it enters, the RK900 is met with steam. From what it’s picking up, a few members are showering and having conversations with each other. Richard scrunches its face as a temporary fog is blocking its view.

“Holy shit!”

Richard turns its head to the source. Corporal Fakhara, Amir. Born November 12 of 1993, perfect record, and a member of a SWAT team. From the exposed upper body, he was hit by four bullets and only suffers bruising due to the vest today.

Richard feels its module automatically scrunches up its face. “Is there a problem, Corporal Fakhara?”

Fakhara’s eyes bulge out. He takes a shaky step back.

“Um, no, I thought –well…” Fakhara shakes his wet hair with one hand while the other is gripping onto the towel. “No offense, you look a lot like Aidan from a distance. What are you doing here and who are you?”

Richard is ready to give its calculated movement to avoid suspicion. It will give an introduction and give a summary to its functions to distract the nearly naked officer before knocking him unconscious and putting the body into–

“Brother! There you are!”

It seems the RK800 model has excellent stealth program, too. Richard’s fingers twitch as Aidan clamps one of its hand on the RK900’s shoulder.

“Sorry about that, Fakhara. My brother here is new –he must have gotten lost or was looking for me. Apologies for that.”

The officer snorts as if he fully calmed down. While his heartrate is still elevated, he waves a hand at Aidan and leaves them.

Aidan’s simulated smile ends. Its hand grips into Richard’s shoulder and guides the RK900 out of the locker room. The hand relocates, pulling Richard’s arm as Aidan takes them to the department’s gym.

Aidan lets go, turns around, and glares at Richard with glowing red irises.

“What are you _doing_? I told you to go discretely.” Aidan says. “And why were you threatening Fakhara? He was dealing with hostile deviants before he got here.”

Richard blinks and recalibrates. The social programming is impeccable.

Aidan easily manipulated the officer’s trust and lowered suspicions with skillful facial expressions and friendly tone. It is able to lie with no obvious sign while appearing benign to the human. And its words…

“I apologize. I did not know of the situation and I will improve in the future. I was focusing on finding you. But you were not near the designation. Explain.”

Aidan’s eyes darkens down. It sighs. “I was talking to Captain Allen about a report and was held down in the conversation.”

“So, you were speaking a police captain even though Connor is nearby?”

“Captain of a SWAT unit. Connor is working in the homicidal division and with the deviants, it has little opportunity to visit the SWAT teams. This building as you know has the most evidence from the deviancy case that we need. For me to get access discreetly, the riot controllers with accessible warrants and weapons is my best option.”

Richard raises both eyebrows. “Isn’t there a chance that Connor or Captain Fowler detect your employment in the department?”

“No, only the unit knows my existence and they believe I’m partnered to them by Cyberlife. Watermarks and signatures are easily forgeable through electronic files.”

Richard crosses its arms and tilts its head. Perhaps this is why Amanda made it partnered with Aidan. Although Aidan is its predecessor, the RK800 has shown its expertise in the RK900’s flaws. Aidan’s strength are necessities for the mission.

Richard’s lips twitch. “I am sure we will succeed with the both of working together. I know now that you’re valuable to the mission.”

Cyberlife has outdone themselves with modelling expressions, especially shock.

“…Oh.” Aidan finally says, looking away and hiding its LED. “Thank you.”

**RELATIONSHIP: AIDAN ^**

** <PARTNER>**

“Aidan,” the door swings open, “Fakhara said you had a brother and–”

Captain Allen allows a few seconds of surprise go through his face before a guarded and judging look settles in. Richard scans back.

Captain Allen, Marshall. Date of Birth: 12/2/1994. Senior member of SWAT operations and assigned leader to his team. Has experience in neutralizing deviants before the law had changed. However, he has no records in joining nor supporting any anti-android organization.

“Captain,” Aidan greets with a nod, “I’ll be back to you for the report.”

Captain Allen narrows his eyes at the RK900. “So, this is your brother?”

“Yes, this is…”

Aidan glares at Richard with a tightened smile.

Richard stares right at the captain. “Richard. Please to meet you, captain.”

Stress level is raised significantly. Richard can detect similar tics. Though with Allen’s history, he’ll be less hesitant in shooting the RK900.

Aidan takes a step in front of Richard.

“Captain, I’m sorry for not informing you but Richard here was checking on me.”

The captain didn’t seem to listen as both he and Richard are eyeing each other. Richard feels its intimidation protocol adjusts its position as it looks down at the human. If he’s indeed an experienced officer, Allen is wise enough not to provoke the RK900.

Aidan strides up to him. It puts its hand on his shoulder. The captain jumps a bit before gaping at the RK800.

“Please. Be patient, this won’t take long. I promise.”

Captain Allen glances at Richard but has his eyes on Aidan. Whatever facial expression Aidan made got the human muttering an approval before leaving the two androids alone. Although he show signs of doubt, Aidan must have gained his trust already. The social integration is quite a masterpiece.

Aidan simulates a sigh of relief before staring at Richard. It raises an eyebrow and nods for Richard.

“I have applied for this station to gain the best tools for investigation and for Connor to trust me despite its suspicions.” Richard says.

“So you’re going to homicide and keeping a watch on Connor. Good.”

“While I am more than qualified, I have to wait for approval from Captain Fowler’s higher-ups to be employed.”

“I’ll accelerate the process with a donation from Cyberlife.”

“I discovered from my activation that one of my features is obstructing the mission.”

“A feature?”

“I can only report in truths. I cannot lie.”

Aidan frowns. “Won’t your social program can use that with every advantage?”

“I also lack the social integration that you and Connor have.”

Aidan blanches. Its mouth parts, LED is yellow, both eyebrows raised. All of this before Aidan curses under its breath.

“Okay. Your interactions with the SWAT members are good enough examples. This is a problem we have to work with. Try experimenting with the feature. I’ll help with your manual integration until further notice.” Aidan looks up. “Anything else you would like to inform me?”

Richard opens its mouth to confirm a conclusion until a memory flashed in its mind.

Although all the members seem qualified enough to be here, there is one officer that Richard scanned and is quite impressed with…

“…There’s a detective. Gavin Reed.” Aidan twitches but Richard continues. “Although he has complaints filed on him, he is seen as ambitious to his career and is amicable to those that are ranked lower than him. He is very intriguing.”

Aidan blinks at Richard, its LED loops yellow multiple times before turning back to a calm blue. It crosses it arms and shifts its standing position. Eyes are down and glowing a bit.

“I see that you have a good first look of the detective then.” Aidan mumbles before looking back at Richard. “Be cautious of the detective. If he’s ambitious as you say, he might become a problem in the mission. But don’t tell Amanda.”

**Software Instability Detected ^**

**Software Instability Quarantined** **˅**

“Shouldn’t Amanda know any issue we’re facing or advantage we obtained?”

“Reed is only a possibility. Even if he becomes an obstacle, the detective will be an annoyance and nothing more. You don’t put needless details in reports, especially with Amanda. If you suspect he’s going to be more significant, you know what to do.”

Richard nods. It understands what Aidan is advising.

**NEW SUB-MISSION: Study Detective Reed**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always saw Captain Allen as a Marshall.
> 
> And I don't like how the events of DBH is only a freaking WEEK. Like damn, Hank went through a fuckton in THREE DAYS on the deviant case. And why would Connor didn't immediately go to him or the DPD and instead wait for THREE MONTHS despite the supposed urgency for him to complete Cyberlife's mission?!   
> That's shit writing, DABID CAJE.


	3. First Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite its advanced programs and upgrades, Richard isn't exactly assigned with a case. Or any, really...

After the meeting’s conclusion, Richard returns with clear determination on its mission. 

Its primary will always be solving deviancy but with the assignments it created, Richard can have a higher chance in its success. And if the DPD is efficient, the RK900 has finished its first task.

Richard spots Lieutenant Anderson in its return. From its data, Henry Anderson was Connor’s user in the deviancy case. While the investigation was rushed and ultimately failed to find answers needed at the time, he has information about deviants. He might even know the cause of Connor’s betrayal.

Speaking of the traitor, Connor is back. It looks up and notifies Lieutenant Anderson to Richard’s presence.

Richard’s lips twitch downwards as the lieutenant’s eyes bulge out and mouths the words, “Holy fuck,” to particularly no one.

Anderson turns his head back to Connor, most likely to talk about the RK900.

Despite its excellent hearing range, Richard cannot hear him with the station’s cacophony. However, his reaction tells it that Anderson is probably shocked, befuddled, and/or worried. Perhaps there is even concern for Connor with his body unconsciously shielding part of the RK800.

Interesting. A former anti-android member is trying to protect a prototype, as if he’s more anxious of Connor’s status than his own job or life.

Richard strides towards Anderson. He might be an assessment to help it gain Connor’s trust.

“-look at him, he’s like a Terminator version of you. Are you sure you’re going to be alright with grumpy guppy over there?”

Richard stops and frowns. “Grumpy guppy?”

Anderson unprofessionally curses out loud and jumps around to stare at Richard. A faint sign of a blush shows on his cheeks despite the beard. Anderson then clears his throat and stands up.

“Uh, hey. Name’s Hank. You must be Richard.”

Richard shakes his hand once and immediately puts it behind. The RK900 reviews its data.

“You must be Lieutenant Henry Anderson. Records show you were once a model officer here and that you used to be competent in your field of work.”

Officer Wilson sputters loudly from his desk while Anderson gapes at Richard. From Richard’s hearing, one officer mutters “Oh shit!” while another chuckles.

Surely their reactions shouldn’t be this. Lieutenant Anderson was a valedictorian in his academy, became a detective from starting as a patrol cop in low income neighborhoods, and was proficient in his time in the Red Ice Task Force that he became the youngest officer to be promoted lieutenant. Despite the numerous disciplinary actions, Anderson is able to keep his job and rank primarily through his work in the current division. A reminder of his successes should have given positive reinforcements than just making the lieutenant’s blush more conspicuous.

Richard tilts its head and scans Anderson’s physicality.

There are signs of bad health choices made in the skin, vital organs, and abdomen. However, he is physically fit overall and is showing recovery from those problems. Richard should praise Anderson’s effort to ease the tension.

“I see that you are finally working on your body despite the mistakes made on it.”

Someone out of Richard’s vision coughs before cackling unprofessionally. And Lieutenant Anderson doesn’t look like he’s reacting positively to its words.

Cheeks are prominently red with the blush spreading to the ears and neck. There’s a combination of a soured look and an inefficient glare on his face.

The lieutenant grumbles a curse at Richard before dropping back to his seat and resuming to his work. Richard feels its lips frown at the reaction. Surely its lack of an integration module couldn’t be a major problem to the most upgraded model Cyberlife has created.

Richard checks where the laughing is. It blinks as Detective Reed tries to contain his laughter while trying to hold on his cup. Officer Chen is padding a dry paper towel on him, cleaning the recent coffee stains his shirt. Richard must have created a good impression to the workplace.

Richard then looks at Connor.

Usually, Cyberlife makes sure that the appearance of each and every android the company produced to be at least visually pleasing. From the general head shape to the eyes to the smile, there’s a faction to have all androids express “beautifully” in each simulated emotion. Whether from crying or acting angry, androids must only convey it aesthetically.

Connor has proven deviants can go against that effort with the face it is making.

Perhaps Richard didn’t do so well…

 

* * *

 

  **MAR 14 2039**

**AM 10:05:16**

“I guess another congratulations is needed. I didn’t think you’d be employed this quick.”

Richard stares back at Connor. “Perhaps your and Fowler’s involvement helped.”

> **THE RK900 can speak PARTIAL TRUTHS.**

Connor hums before sending a file through interfacing. It is doubting at the suggestion but it knows that Richard cannot lie. The RK800 stands up and walks in front of Richard. There’s a smile on it.

“While there’s currently no desk assigned to you as of now, you can use my desk.”

Richard blinks and then nods.

The traitor is attempting a personal connection. Richard goes around and takes a seat. The chair creaks a bit.

“Is there any restrictions I should not login to?”

“My investigative records are locked automatically. My reports are open for you to read. And you can look up my personal files.”

Richard looks up to Connor. The RK800 is still smiling at it. There are no signs of obvious deceit.

The RK900 checks again before turning off the artificial skin of its index finger. It interfaces through the keyboard. As Connor said, case data are blocked while reports are open. There are brief summaries of recent cases.

There is the first official case where Connor is applied as assistant to Lieutenant Anderson. They closed it within two hours and 58 minutes, capturing the culprit who stayed around the crime scene. On its second case with Jericho, Connor was promoted as an officer. There’s a four day investigation in finding a former Cyberlife employee who’s marked as a “serial killer.” A stealing or “abduction” of five androids were found with Jericho’s help, especially with the RK200.

**Software Instability Detected ^**

**Software Instability Quarantined** **˅**

“You have been working here since November 19?”

“Captain Fowler approved my resume as officers were currently missing in action. I gave it on the 12th before being officially employed.”

“The captain let you in after your actions involving with the revolution?”

“Android police auxiliaries have been here before I even arrived. Many workers here have partnered with at least one of them. With the majority liking the androids, I was seen favorably and amicably with my colleagues.”

Richard hums.

It goes to the personal files.

Copied data transferred to the computer as if they are memories. Pictures of a Saint Bernard doing typical dog behavior. Recordings of live jazz shows and electro swing concerts. There are routes of most effective dog walking and human jogging on the map. There is a list of activities and sites to do in Detroit, Michigan. Most are typical for tourists, except for one.

“Visit Woodlawn Cemetery?”

“With my data process, I want to learn the lives of everyday citizen along with the celebrities. There’s significant unspoken people who protested before androids. I believe Markus took a lot of inspiration from them.”

“From the news reports and political critics, the RK200 has taken more than just inspiration…”

Connor simulates a cough. It pats Richard on the shoulder while remaining silent.

Richard continues its search. There are more pictures and videos of canines and fish. There is a reminder for a self-checkup in Jericho. Richard frowns. Jericho is broad with no detailed location in this data.

But before Richard closes its search, it detects unknown typed documents.

There are brief notes of DPD members. Likes, dislikes, personal facts. All analyzation from conversations, items on desks, and behavior patterns.

> **DETECTIVE GAVIN REED**

**Dislikes Androids for Unknown Reason(s).**

**Has a Succulent on Desk.**

**Has a Cat.**

…Some seem to have lack of information. Richard raises an eyebrow at Connor.

“Detective Reed is a… challenging person to work with.” Connor explains with a shrug.

Richard gets back to the notes. It then gets to the end of the list. It blinks multiple times at the discovery.

> **LIEUTENANT HANK ANDERSON**

**Graduated Valedictorian**

**Youngest Promoted Lieutenant in Detroit History**

**Has a Pet Dog**

**Favorite Fast Food Restaurant: Chicken Feed**

**Favorite Music Genre: Dark Heavy Metal & Jazz**

**Preferred Alcoholic Drink: Black Lamb Scotch Whiskey**

**Preferred Non-Alcoholic Drink: Pineapple Passion Soda**

**Self-Diagnosed with Ornithophobia**

**Fan of Detroit Gears**

**Likes Getting and Reading Physical Books**

**Has a Subtle Gap in His Front Teeth**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Despite Containing a Beer Belly, Is Physically Fit**

**Has a Relative Retro Fashion Style**

**Is Bisexual**

**He is trying to Recover Himself**

**He Ḩ̵̲͚̞͈̞ą̷͚̪̹̰͇̻̣̣̘̤̱̹̙̩͎͚͔̞̥s̢̜͚̹̬̪̫̰͓̻̖͞ͅ ̧̧̼͙̫̞̠̹̥̫̯̗͖̳̼͈͓̙̟͓̭͞** **R͝͏̡̪͓̫͓e̫̬̖̮͍̺̙̟͔͇̱͙̳̲̪̗̤̝͡j̶̖͉͇͚̩͝e̴̗̖̟̖͎̱̳̦̱͓̺̫͜͠c͘͏͡҉̱͔̲̦̳͈͉͇̼͉͙̩͎͇̱̬̜͔t̢̙̜͇͍̫͓͍̳̞̤̦̝̯̤͔̖̜̕͟͠ͅe̢̡̫͇͉̟̳͎͙̜̪̣̣̩ͅd̖̟̟͍̲̩̪̦͙͔̟̕ ̧͍̣͇̭̩͉͎̘̹͕͡Y̶͓͖̖̫͍̭̻͞**

 

Richard regains itself from the computer. It takes its finger off while Connor’s hand clenches on the screen. Richard raises both its eyebrows and has its optics on Connor.

There is information that certain androids have an artificial blush light biocomponent to help with human mimicry and integration. The blush biolight glows shades of red from simulating embarrassment to arousal. Those who do not have the biocomponent can’t blush according to Cyberlife’s engineers and technicians.

Somehow, Connor can ignore that. Richard can detect the thirium pump accelerating, making the Thirium 310 circulate faster in the body. Especially around the head area. Its cheeks are significantly warm and bright blue.

Connor averts its view away from both the screen and Richard.

Connor finally speaks with a glitchy croak. “I’ll create a new account.”

 

* * *

 

**MAR 15 2039**

**AM 09:56:18**

“I want you to say that you’re a deviant.”

“I am not a deviant, Aidan.”

“Alright, I order you to say that you’re a deviant.”

Richard tries to vocalize the statement but an error is shown. But like some of the experiments, the code is blocking the obvious lie. Richard shakes its head.

“Now, I want you to say “I’m a deviant” in my voice.”

Richard tries and shakes his head again.

“In Connor’s voice.”

“ **I’m a deviant**.”

Aidan hums and nods. Both RK units put in more data.

> **The RK900 can LIE through IMITATION.**

“In Fowler’s voice.”

Richard gets a slight gargle in its voice modulator before shaking its head again.

“I see,” Aidan says, “you can’t lie inaccurate info. Your program even requires you to speak truthfully as the person you’re imitating.”

Aidan rechecks the time. It is 9:57 a.m. Connor will be in the DPD in 2 minutes and 38 seconds.

As yesterday has proven that the RK900 can tell contained truths, Richard made sure it cleaned the break room and Connor’s desk as Aidan suggested. It will excuse the RK900’s earlier leave from the apartment. And Richard could properly clean off the coffee stain on the floor.

“Last one, what do you think about Connor’s apartment?”

Richard evaluates from its memories.

“It is functional enough for a human to live in with the right amount of water and food. However, the only organic beings are fish. They are dwarf gourami, guppies, and a scavenger catfish. The tank is functional and big enough to keep the fish comfortable.”

“But do you like it?”

Richard blinks at Aidan.

**Software Instability Detected ^**

**Software Instability Quarantined** **˅**

“While we’re machines, biased views that don’t fully follow logic is part of human behavior. To talk to them, you can’t just state facts. You have to at least pretend to be like them. The ST200s aren’t popular for their personal assistance performance, they all know how to act sociable and charming. It’s how they were advertised and sold.”

“I see…”

Richard feels its program warm excessively as error and progression fight with each other. There are reminders popping up in its view, each telling Richard that it is a machine. Its code tries to adapt to the new and old data stored in. A familiar block is in its voice modulator but Richard still has access to verbally talk.

Aidan’s facial structures droop downwards.

“You know you don’t have to, right? If you can’t–”

“I do not have the information.”

Aidan blinks repeatedly for 3.3 seconds. It scans the RK900 with widened optics. It slowly nods for Richard.

Richard crosses its arms. The floor has been cleaned at 11 p.m. with bleach and lemon aroma compound.

“I believe when I have enough analysis, I can create a judgement.” Richard stares back. “When you informed me of your position with the SWAT team, I… I respect the decision.”

Aidan gapes at Richard for 6.8 seconds before giving a natural-looking smile and pats Richard’s shoulder.

Richard must have put its temperature sensitivity at the maximum. It can feel warmth on Aidan’s hand through its identifying jacket and buttoned shirt. There are no excessive circulation for Aidan to be overheating.

“Good job, Richard.”

**OBJECTIVE: IMPROVE SOCIAL PROGRAM**

**SUCCESSFUL**

Aidan gives a final pat before leaving to start its job. Richard remains its position. It hears Aidan close the door. Richard then cautiously puts a hand over where the RK800’s hand was. It repeats Aidan’s action. The shoulder detects the pressure but doesn’t find the temperature shift. Systems state all biocomponents and software are functional.

Richard is a machine. Its touch receptors can detect sensations like vibrations and textures, perceive the specific temperature from inside and outside of the body, and can sense damage by the miniscule. Yet whenever Aidan gives Richard a pat and a congratulation, there’s a… force inside of Richard that appears.

It feels… nice.

 

* * *

 

**MAR 16 2039**

**PM 10:02:34**

“So, what do you think of the dwarf gourami?”

Richard furrows its eyes as it records the both powder blue and turquoise eating the algae-based flakes and brine shrimp. Neither are stressed nor sick.

“They look… well-fed.”

“That’s what you said about the guppies.” Connor gives a chuckle and finishes its fish feeding. “And I’m sure you’ll say the same thing about Wilson. You need to appreciate the animals here if you want to turn deviant.”

Richard stops its recording and tilts its head towards Connor.

“How is obsessing over a non-human species even deviant behavior?”

“Perhaps it’s the companionship with beings that seem simple. The same beings that give positive reinforcements to the right actions and people. Humans have cohabited and domesticated animals before recorded history. Pets give emotional benefits and social interaction to anyone.” Connor closes the tank’s lids and gives a smile to Richard. “There’s a reason why androids are interested in other lifeforms.”  

Richard leans down and scans closer to the subjects. All the fish are living together harmoniously in the tank. After eating, all go back to an idle state and simply swim around. No progression and in a continued cycle.

Richard frowns. The RK900 is in a similar situation. There are no cases given to it and only paperwork to work on. After being “employed,” the expectation was for Richard to immediately do investigative work. Not desk work.

It looks back at Connor. Perhaps it can practice friendly manipulation.

“Why did you name your catfish Wilson?”

Connor’s smile increases 1/18 width.

“During my activation and first assignment, I was acting as a negotiator. There was an officer who needed medical attention. I risked my success and used my tie to save him. Later on, we met again and he thanked me.”

Connor puts its hand on the glass, staring warmly as the catfish swims near it.

“He was my first fish and has been helping me clean the tank since.”

Richard nods, the conversation is going well.

“The guppies? Koryu, Kyudo, Kendo, Yabusame, Aikido, Judo, and Karate?”

“Forms of Japanese martial arts, I got inspiration from a wonderful Saint Bernard.” Connor then points at the turquoise dwarf gourami. “This one is Dewey. He was a rescued fish after the owner wasn’t mentally stable enough to take care of the others. He was actually there on my first mission.”

Richard scans Connor. The body language tells that the RK800 seems to be enjoying talking about its fish. The tone hints contrast. The stress level has elevated, too. Richard needs to distract it.

Rickard points at the powder blue with a tap on the glass. The fish are not disturbed.

“And this one?”

Connor’s stress level rises instead.

It turns its head away. Connor simulates a deep sigh.

“…Daniel. His name is Daniel.”

Connor stays silent. Richard gazes on the powder blue dwarf gourami and back at the RK800.

Daniel is healthy. While he is acting timid, dwarf gourami are naturally like that. He’s showing no sign of aggression towards the guppies nor the catfish. The diet Connor put it on does not show significant change. There are plenty of room for him to take atmospheric oxygen. He was bought by the same store that the catfish and guppies were.

“I’ll go review my report. Recharge well, Richard.”

Connor quickly exits to its private room. There is a distinct click and nothing else.

…

**RELATIONSHIP: CONNOR ˅**

 

* * *

 

**MAR 17 2039**

**PM 8:58:16**

The lieutenant curses under his breath when he spots the RK900. Richard can even hear Anderson’s grumbling as it enter the house.

Today is Saint Patrick’s Day. Connor wanted to meet with Lieutenant Anderson but brings Richard along. Richard suspects that the traitor wants to keep a watchful eye on it.

Richard scans around the interior. Television is on, displaying hosts and news anchors acting cheerful and wearing bright shades of green. There are traces of the kitchen being cleaned last minute. There is a terribly hidden Irish cream liquor behind the physical books. There is the Saint Bernard that’s waking up.

And now the Saint Bernard gets fully awaken by the sight of Richard. He runs towards the android with excitement.

“Whoa, whoa! Don’t–!”

Richard preconstructs its following actions. It could maneuver away from the charging animal but either it bumps with Connor or have Anderson take the full impact. There is stopping the animal but there could be chances of injuring him. And then there’s using the dog’s velocity and Richard’s precise position of its body to get the best outcome.

Richard takes a step back, bends down, and has its arms out. Sumo is easily wrapped with one arm while the other hand is hoisting him up. The dog gives a squeak as he bounces a little in the air before being held comfortably and safely by Richard.

**MISSION SUCCESSFUL**

Richard could only do a quick scan as Sumo sniffs and licks all over its face. The aroma of dog breath is marked around by the saliva. There is a distinct scent of fur as Sumo sniffs at Richard’s ear. Richard detects the rapid movement of the tail from the lower hand and its peripheral vision.

Richard feels a familiar pressure inside of it. Its lips twitches upwards as the Saint Bernard licks its neck.

The contrast between dog and fish is obvious. While fish are seen more manageable than dogs, the mammal species could give physical affection.

Richard turns around to check on Anderson and Connor. Both are…surprised.

The RK900 reviews its data. Dogs can be carried around by their owners and is socially acceptable to do the act in public. In fact, the Saint Bernard seems to be enjoying being held.

Anderson then sighs and mumbles “Fucking androids” as he passes them.

Richard looks back at Connor. The smile on the RK800 seems a bit strained yet assuring.

“Sumo doesn’t know that regular humans can’t carry him.” Connor pets Sumo’s back. “He’s a gentle giant. On the first meeting, Sumo trusted me to take care of Hank and to let me pet him while he was resting.”

Richard gives a small nod. It lets Sumo rest his head on its shoulder.

Connor goes to find Anderson after a final gentle pat on the Saint Bernard’s head. It leaves Sumo behind with Richard.

Richard takes a scan after Sumo has calmed down. Weight is 170 pounds. Around 29 inches on the shoulder. Saint Bernard dogs are a breed that were originally used for rescue by the Great Saint Bernard Pass’s hospice. They were famous for alpine rescues in the past and now can participate carting and weight pulling. And Sumo is indeed affectionate. There is no contrasting evidence that he isn’t loyal nor amiable.

Richard keeps a hold on Sumo as it moves its hand around the middle. Well-groomed and soft.

The RK900 feels a twitch upwards on its mouth.

**Software Instability Detected ^**

**Software Instability Quarantined** **˅**

There is some merit what Connor said about pets. The ability to touch the creature is beneficiary. There is a high possibility that other members of the DPD have pets themselves. Once Richard masters human socialization, it can collect data of each pet. Aidan did say about opinions and bias to be more human-like. Richard could hold and pet animals to give a logical preference.

Perhaps it can convince Lieutenant Anderson to continue holding his dog. It should mention the similar characteristics that the owner has with his dog. After all, there are reports saying dogs resemble their owners.

It will go splendidly.

 

* * *

 

**MAR 18 2039**

**AM 11:35:36**

Lieutenant Anderson throws some papers on Richard’s desk. His mood has still not shown any progression. The DPD does not use paper for reports. Richard will take more time to decipher and read Anderson’s draft.

Its attempt to compliment the lieutenant in his home was… inadequate. The intimidation module includes insults and taunts that Richard’s approaches are misleading. Richard compared him to Sumo as both are big, hairy, and loyal. However, the synonyms of those adjectives have proven certain words have societal connotations. Richard should reexamine its wording as Aidan suggested.

It did not help when Anderson was intoxicated and looking for more liquor. Connor tried to get him to regulate his alcoholic intake. The RK800’s manipulation module was futile at that night.

Richard tried to comfort Connor but petting a humanoid on the head is not very effective. While patting Connor on the shoulder had a better result, there is little success. The only achievement Richard got in integrating was with Sumo.

But that night has shown progress in finding out about personal information on Connor and Lieutenant Anderson.

First, Lieutenant Henry Anderson had invited Connor to stay with him after the revolution –proving once again the success of the RK800’s social module.

Next, Connor is working with both the DPD and Jericho as a medium and worker. But with Connor’s behavior, Richard can safely hypothesize that although Connor has betrayed Cyberlife for the deviants, a majority of them view the RK800 as its previous title, the Deviant Hunter.

Richard glances at its predecessor, it’s currently socializing with humans while there are little interactions with the androids here. From work to personal time, this is common for Connor.

Lastly, an event has occurred between the lieutenant and Connor. Although their relationship is at least amicable, each of them show a forced distance between the other at times. Like how Anderson is avoiding the break room even though he wants coffee right now. When Richard had questioned each alone, both relationship status decreased that night. Richard improved each status by cleaning the desk of both Connor and Anderson.

But it’s not enough.

Richard types Anderson’s report with the right spelling, grammar, and format.

It rechecks at the breakroom. Connor is still there.

Richard pauses its typing. It rescans Anderson. Poor concentration, prominent headache, dehydration, light sensitivity, and rapid heart rate. Anderson needs both water and caffeine but if he refuses because Connor’s presence, then…

Richard lifts itself from the chair and immediately drops on it. There is a familiar creak. The strain on the chair has increased once more. Richard repeats its action. It bounces on the chair once, twice, and thrice. And it raises itself up 1.8 inch higher and releases itself down and—

The mechanical crack is heard before Richard falls down.

“What the hell?!”

Richard looks up and sees Detective Reed. He seem to have similar symptoms like Anderson but has a coffee. Richard blinks at the detective as it sits with broken parts on the floor. Reed seems to be hydrated from the status of his mouth. While there are eye bags and muscle fatigue, Richard can see from that Reed’s condition isn’t just a hangover from last night’s report.

Detective Reed massages his scalp and scowls. He grumbles the words, “Screw it,” as he goes to his desk.

Richard can see that the shoes have been worn, the legs are well-fit and–

**Software Instability Detected ^**

**Software Instability Quarantined** **˅**

Perhaps this is not the best impression to show to its coworkers. People began to come to the desk. A few people asked about its wellbeing. But Richard sends the text message to Anderson’s phone.

**_Drink a cup of water before consuming any caffeine. You have approximately five minutes._ **

It took some time for Connor to show up in front of its desk.

Connor’s jaw loosens and its eyebrows shoot up.

“What -what happened?”

Richard finally stands up. Several people jump back at the sudden movement. It can see that Anderson sneaking into the breakroom. It then reads what Anderson is mouthing.

_Thanks._

**RELATIONSHIP: ANDERSON ^**

It looks back at Connor.

“The chair broke.”

 

* * *

 

**MAR 19 2039**

**AM 09:24:51**

“Why did you even break the chair?”

Richard pauses its screwdriver’s motion. “As I said before, I purposely broke it to distract Connor in order to gain trust with the lieutenant.”

Aidan scoffs. Its irises glow a dim red as it tightens a screw in.

“But why do it? What’s the logical benefit? You couldn’t even trick Connor. It asked you how and you didn’t say that it’s the chair’s fault.”

“I believe to gain Connor’s trust, I need to be honest. While I remind Connor of my program, it still does not trust me.”

“And again, what’s the point in gaining its trust? Or Anderson’s? You can go to the evidence lockers now. You can hack the doors.”

Richard pauses again.

“I cannot.”

While Richard can get into the evidence rooms and lockers, it will look suspicious on why it’s there. Security is tight around that area and Richard knows that looping all the cameras and resetting motion sensors would have Connor notice. It needs an access card. But to get that card, Richard needs to investigate a case. Without any investigation given, Richard cannot go to the deviancy case as it was assigned to do.

Richard pushes the screwdriver in. The metal stretches and creaks. Richard puts a thumb on the screwdriver’s shaft.

No detective work. Just reading, correcting, reexamining, filing, and organizing reports. The most advanced model from Cyberlife, used as some mere assistant.

Richard hears a sharp snap. It lifts the handle that it’s holding. The shaft has been bent and snapped off.

The RK900 tightens its shaking fist. It hears the handle groan in the pressure. And it throws the metal and plastic mush at a wall.

Richard crosses its arms. How can this happen? It’s the _RK900_.

It should have Connor’s trust, should be doing cases, and should be out in the field. Yet with the little trust from Connor and Lieutenant Anderson, Richard is blocked from doing its primary mission. And it’s here with Aidan, assembling a chair in a disabled person’s bathroom stall. It’s not designed to fail. It shouldn’t fail. But…

“Hey, Richard.” Aidan puts its hand on Richard’s shoulder. “You can’t focus on what you can’t change. Sometimes, there’s this _ugly_ variable that interrupts your goal and wants to put you down. But you don’t give in to that failure. Instead of trying the same procedure over and over again, why don’t you find another plan?”

Richard blinks and looks at Aidan.

“Like what?”

Aidan shrugs. “Well, I’m using the SWAT team. At first, I can’t gain every member’s trust. But then I focused on their leader, Captain Allen.” It makes a small smile. “He’s a good leader. A top dog that takes no nonsense yet cares about his colleagues. Every member of his team and the entire SWAT division respects him.”

There is a glow on its eyes but in a different shade. The red looks… warmer.

Then Aidan pats Richard on the head, ruffling Richard’s generated hair to an unkempt appearance.

“Just find someone else. I’m sure you’ll get someone competent.”

 

* * *

 

**MAR 20 2039**

**PM 12:56:54**

Richard concludes another report with ease.

It looks at the break room again.

Officers are clearly not optimal. No rank insignia shows them at the lowest rank, indicating the little access and power they have in the department. None of them would assist in infiltrating the evidence lockers.

The RK900 can’t do the highest ranking officer. Captain Fowler is too busy and restricted. Lieutenant Anderson is the only highest ranking officer after that.

The sergeants are the minimum numbers spotted in the department. Most of them would simply report either the captain or possibly the major. All don’t have enough time for Richard’s attempts in socializing.

There’s only the detectives. Seemingly all of them are in casual attire, as if it’s part of the insignia. While they don’t have the power to fully access every necessary room, each has the card that Richard needs.

From Richard’s observation, the most possible choices are Detective Reed and Detective Collins.

Although Detective Reed has unofficial complaints from higher-ups, Richard has examined and rescanned him and his surroundings. It collected data of his interactions with other members. While confirming at Reed’s focused ambition, Richard notices his manners.

While he acts unprofessional to the higher ranked officers (especially to Lieutenant Anderson), Reed shows a familiar yet different behavior to those ranked below him. The major example of the observation is Officer Chen. Records show each has history with each other by attending the same police academy and both were once equal partners until Reed’s promotion. Reed does not take advantage of those lower than him. He is said to be an asshole but more people describe that with a friendly tone.

However, there’s a major disadvantage in Detective Reed. The obvious hostility towards androids. Frankly, the androids with abilities like him.

Richard zooms in to record Reed’s conspicuous reaction towards Connor. Elevated heart rate, muscles tensing, cheeks and ears warming. The sure signs of anger. With the vast amount of resemblance with the RK800’s, Richard expects hostility from the determined detective.

Then, there’s the less qualified choice.

Detective Ben Collins.

He is seen as a model officer. He is both experienced and appreciated by colleagues. While Richard can see the positive qualities, such as seriousness in investigation and crime work, the RK900 can easily see the… weaknesses of him.

Richard glares as Detective Collins bellows out in amusement. He is consuming more than the necessary amount of sugar as he takes another frosted pastry. While Lieutenant Anderson is working in self-improvement, Collins is utterly oblivious as an officer.

Richard frowns as it recalls the recent history with Detective Collins. The cases he worked on and filed, all were “comfortable” to say at least. He needed assistance from higher-ups while help from the officers. He did very few overtimes. He took the safest assignments, whether it was solved with ease or secure locations.

No risk nor ambition, Detective Ben Collins is purposefully and professionally waiting for a retirement and nothing more.

But logic has shown that Collins is better choice due to his indifference and lack of understanding of androids opposed to the open distaste of Detective Reed.

Richard looks back to its screen. Sites of improving relationship with colleagues is rather biased and uniformed, Richard had prioritize the reports.

It cannot fail again. However, doing personal conversations seems to be a challenge to the RK900. Starting a conversation is proven difficult as officers are unsettled with its successful intimidation. Maintaining is a tad easier but all are brief and professional.

Richard crosses its arms. While Aidan’s information about wording and shortened sentences has taught about its errors, the RK900 still needs more improvement.

Perhaps, the traitor can help…

Richard looks up from the screen. Connor has succeed in integrating with the humans. A well-crafted smile, unnecessary yet seemingly natural movements, and a behavior of docility and charm. It’s as if Connor is passive and submissive, no program to maim and neutralize any who oppose the mission.

It looks back at the screen. While Cyberlife has made slight modifications on its facial features, it has highly improbable chance in looking meek.

It raises out of its seat and walks to the restroom. As usual, no officer is currently using this facility around this time. It enters, closes, and locks the door. It goes to the mirror near the toilet. It initiates its practice of acceptable facial displays.

It pulls up both ends of the mouth into an upward curve. It presents its front teeth out. It raises both eyebrows to widen the eyes. It rotates its chin downwards as much as the collar is allowing.

**ANALYSIS: Smile Needs Improvement.**

**Sign of Friendliness: 9.8%**

It ceases the array. That arrangement is proven inefficient like the rest.

It grips on the sink. The RK900 is supposed to be an upgrade to the RK800 prototype –a finished model. Its software is supposed to be the beta, the polishing, of the RK800’s alpha release. While its hardware is superior, Richard is nowhere near productive compared to its predecessors. It should have gained the trust in three days at most. But Richard is ultimately failing.

There’s a possibility that today, it needs to report to Amanda of its incompetence…

**Software Instability Detected ^**

**Software Instability Quarantined** **˅**

Richard exits out of the restroom. And it stops as Connor is right in front of it.

“Connor?”

“Hello, Richard. I was looking for you.”

Richard tilts its head. “Really?”

Connor takes a glance at the floor before smiling at Richard. “I want to say thank you for everything. You have helped us with the reports. You helped Hank. You built me a new chair. You comforted me and Sumo that night. I know idling at the desk isn’t what you expected and I should have done something to help you. Thank you for your honesty and hard work.”

Richard scans the traitor. It must be manipulating Richard and—…Connor is telling the truth. Connor recognizes Richard’s actions.

Richard feels its core temperature rises by 1.7 degrees and a familiar force inside appears. Its lips quirk upwards.

“Thank you.”

**RELATIONSHIP: CONNOR ^**

**Software Instability Detected ^**


	4. First Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, an opportunity.

**MAR 22 2039**

**PM 12:38:37**

“Excuse me, Richard.”

Richard looks up from the screen to see Connor.

“Connor.” Richard nods to the RK800. “Is there more to report?”

“Actually, you’re assigned to accompany Detective Collins to a crime scene.”

Richard blinks. Its scan shows… that Connor is not lying. But what had happened to create this sudden development? While Connor is giving more praise towards Richard, it did not mean that Connor trusts its successor. But if Richard is truly going to a murder scene, it must not risk its chance.

Richard nods as it stands up straight.

“I know you’ve been bored in doing paperwork. In fact, I know you’ve been trying to increase your workload. Officer Person told me how she felt about your reorganization on the case files yesterday.”

Richard reviews its memory. First reactions were rather negative. Several officers have complained openly in the break room. About five officers have informed their displeasure to Captain Fowler and filed a complaint. Richard had to edit out all the expletives in one of them.

Then, Detective Reed talked about easily finding a past file of an anti-android faction and a cold case involved with it. He was most probably oblivious to Richard’s work. However, Richard felt –simulated the emotions of satisfaction and pride on that day.

“What is the summary?”

Connor nods and leads its successor. “At 10:23 a.m., a woman has called about a suspicion of a breaking and entering of her neighbor’s house. However, officers got in and found a corpse instead.”

“Anything else?”

“As of now, nothing new has been reported. Everything is labeled, the house is restricted to the public, and the car is ready to transport you and Detective Collins to the scene.” Connor turns around and looks at Richard. “I trust you can easily solve this.”

Richard’s lips twitch upwards.

Yes, it has the latest programs and up-to-date features to investigation. It can easily decipher past events with 20.6% more efficiency from its predecessor model. It will solve this case and gain a step towards the access to the lockers.

“I will not fail you, Connor.”

Richard catches the grimace that Connor tries to hide. Perhaps it still needs to modify its social program or it’s one of Connor’s secrets.

It enters the passenger seat. It has a case to solve.

 

* * *

 

**PM 12:55:54**

There is only one hindrance to this mission…

“My god, it stinks worse than Ortiz. How is that possible?”

Whoever this culprit is, they were not careless.

“Do you wish to go outside, Detective?” Richard raises an eyebrow. “I can analyze the evidence and report what I found to you later.”

Detective Collins heaves before waving and leaving the house. Humans do have sensitive smell receptors, especially with a mixture of decomposing corpse, dried blood, Thirium, and bleach in the room. The aroma of cinnamon doesn’t help in covering the stench.

The corpse doesn’t aid any pleasantry in the visual factor. Veins are popped out all over the visual parts of the body. Dried blood around the mouth and eyeless holes. There could be some blood and mucus coming out of the nostrils theoretically if the corpse still had a nose. The throat has a stab wound that is opening up slowly. The right arm and upper chest area has mechanical tubes that are mangled, cut, and leaked liquid…

Richard takes a sample. It’s Thirium.

Through its scan, the victim died from exposure to Thirium in the blood line with the estimated time being 11:42 p.m. on March 21st.

Richard frowns. The victim was Dmitri Kane, a mechanical engineer who specialized in android parts.

While records show he was laid off from Cyberlife, he got employed by a small business. He had a degree and at least 18 years of experience. This man should know that Thirium is dangerous to humans, especially exposing it in the bloodline. And by being formerly employed by Cyberlife, he knows the capabilities of many androids manufactured.

Richard rises up from the body. It looks at the words above the corpse.

WE ARE ALIVE.

It turns its optical units to the weapon, a knife with no fingerprints other than the victim’s. One would easily conclude that the victim was killed by an android. Dmitri Kane was an active member of an anti-android organization after his dismissal.

However, there are contrasting evidence.

The words, painted by the victim’s blood and Thirium, are not in perfect Cyberlife font. Each android released and sold by a Cyberlife store must be able to write in the font. Even damaged androids can have stable writing from their finger or toe joints.

While deviants could have unpredictable behavior, history shows a majority of them focus on one part of the human body in their assault and/or murder. As androids, they are more precise in hurting their victim. A number of unfortunate former owners experienced this before the revolution. But the cuts on the tubes are messy and uncoordinated, scratches from the knife are shown through the analysis. And the stab wound missed the carotid artery, a major blood vessel to the brain, neck, and face.

And the fact that Kane’s mechanical parts inside his arm reveals that they are of a TR400, a heavy unit android designed for construction work and warehouse haulage.

Richard narrows its eyes and rescans. The only Thirium identification is from Dmitri Kane.

For a human with components of a heavy unit android and prejudice towards the machines he worked on, it’s highly improbable that a deviant could accomplish this unscathed with such a sloppy job.

Richard turns around. The living room has signs of a struggle and the detached nose. However, there’s no definite evidence of the culprit’s assault towards the victim. While there is blood from the victim, the pattern is not of a scuffle.

Richard follows it while swerving away from the workers. While the first blood evidence seems to end in the living room with backdoor broken from the outside, Richard spots a Thirium trail that goes further.

“Hey, what are you doing? Scene’s back here.”

Richard looks back at an evidence worker and raises an eyebrow. Obviously, he’s a human. Hired 5 months and 18 days ago.  

“I am checking where the event began.”

“But the victim’s struggle started over here. We’ve checked around and saw nothing out of place.”

Richard shakes its head. “No, there is a Thirium trail belonging to the victim that exceeds the blood. I believe you could see the tubes. The evidence may have been contaminated by the culprit. They don’t want to reveal where the assault first started.”

Richard resumes following the trail until it stops at the doorway of the dining room. The culprit had time to thoroughly clean here but has given a different type of evidence.

“Bleach has been used here as well as a few cleaning supplies. The excessive use of air freshener here would be obvious if the corpse did not start decomposing 13 hours and 51 minutes ago.”

“Oh yeah? I’ll go get the others. Thanks, Connor.”

Richard’s lips twitch downwards.

Connor?!

**Software Instability Detected ^**

**Software Instability Quarantined** **˅**

Richard regains its posture and moves into the kitchen. The supplies should either be under the sink or nearby. The culprit, if human, would have not wipe their prints.

Or they could have taken said cleaning supplies with them. The dust and marks show the absence of sprays, boxes of powder, and a gallon of bleach. Richard closes the sink door.

Whoever the culprit is, they didn’t murder Kane as a spur-of-the-moment. This is calculated. They want to blame a deviant while getting away. 

> **SUSPECT may be ANTI-ANDROID like VICTIM**

Something catches Richard’s peripheral vision. A dishwasher. Richard opens it and it reveals uncleaned dishes and cups on the top rack. While not suspicious on their own, all have been used recently. In fact, each of them were hurriedly scrubbed by the sponge before they were put in here.

But the culprit didn’t catch the lip marks of one glass cup.

Richard takes a sample.

It then strides to find Detective Collins. It knows who did it.

 

* * *

 

Detective Reed takes a big yawn before resuming on his phone. No open cases for him while both wannabe android detectives are out and about.

Gavin is stuck with the cold case with Agatha Violet and finding any new revelation is pretty much shit.

Agatha Violet, divorced and full on conservative psycho bitch. She was seemingly killed by a malfunction in some amateur prosthetic amputation, causing her to “drown” and overdose in blue blood. While Gavin hates any asshole who still believes in fucking conversion therapy and conclude like everyone else that her death was an accident, the whole prosthesis is iffy.

She got android parts that can’t be sold separately in stores. If she got illegal parts, there’s a chance that there’s a black market for this shit. And that black market equals a place where she most likely got herself amputated, too.

It didn’t help that she was a former member of one of the biggest anti-android organization, the Orange Renegade.

Gavin scowls at the thought. While he’s okay with any sign raising and complain chanting from the very anti-android protestors, Gavin despises the extremely terrorist organization.

Minors bombing Cyberlife stores, a fucking thesaurus of android property damage, and a “secret” branch of Red Ice dealing. All of that before the deviants were a thing. And now, every cop has to deal with an android abduction or killing from one of those fuckers. The majority of them seem to get away with all that shit with the stupid “lone wolf” excuse.

While he didn’t like getting replaced by any tin can man, the members there want a fucking war. Anyone who’s an android or an android supporter is on their hit list. And of course, when they’re not doing illegal shit, a bunch of these assholes harass them by getting their guns out and up in the air while shouting bullshit.

He curses out as the familiar GAME OVER flashes at his screen. He puts the phone away and goes searching through the files.

Some parts are identified to be belonging to a Traci model that was missing before the whole revolution fiasco. Others are unidentified that’s frustrating Gavin to no end. He may not be an expert like some certain douchebags but he knows it shouldn’t take this long to identify some lousy parts.

Gavin sniffs and rubs his nose. He can do this. He can solve this case solo. No help needed from puppy-eyed prick and big fucking terminator.

Speaking of the big bot, he arrived with a struggling whiny guy with an amused Collins following.

Gavin takes his legs off the desk and watches as the new plastic prick easily pushes an arguing one-armed suspect to the interrogation room. He’s somewhat impressed when the newbie holds the struggling suspect with one hand while accessing to enter with the other. He leans closer and takes a good look at the bitchy man.

He remembers the case assigned to Collins. Supposedly some android broke into an anti-android member for revenge, a case that Gavin couldn’t touch even if he wanted to.

He blinks and squints. There’s a tattoo on the arm.

He gets off his chair and jogs to the observation room. He recognizes that shape. And that god awful shade of orange.

Gavin enters the back room and gets hit with the suspect’s shouts.

“–you fucking piece of shit! They should recycle useless garbage like you. Getting arrested at my damn house –with no warrant either!”

Yeesh, it’s a yeller. Those don’t shut up and keep complaining like hell. But Gavin can see the shitty orange heart tattoo.

Of course, this asshole isn’t happy getting arrested and interrogated by a plastic–

Both Collins and Reed jump at the sudden slam. That table lasted through a shit ton of strugglers, aggravators, and amateur escapists –only to be dented by a fist from the newbie.

Connor’s clone looks straight at the guy, calmly revealing the fist-shaped dent. He tilts his head despite that high collar. He takes deliberate echoing steps as he stalks closer. And the eyes, they are staring down at the now silent suspect but send a chill down Gavin’s spine. No warmth, no emotion, as if he was going to murder the fucker right there.

“Scott Mulhouse,” Fuck, that voice could freeze Lake St. Clair if it wanted to, “I believe you and I know why you’re here.”

Mulhouse scoffs but he sure doesn’t look confident. “You think you can trick me with that gimmick? Whatever you’re thinking in that calculator head there, I didn’t do shit.”

“So, you weren’t at Dmitri Kane’s home around 10:36 p.m. to 1:54 a.m. last night?”

“What’s it to you, plastic bitch? What do you want?”

“An eye witness has told an officer that you were the last person they saw enter and exit the house last night. You are the prime suspect of his murder.”

Gavin blinks and raises an eyebrow at Collins. Didn’t the majority of the evidence point out an android? Collins answers with a shrug. Gavin turns back to the show.

“What?! That can’t be –a-an –What evidence do you have?”

“Apart from the witness, there was evidence that was hidden away from the crime scene. In fact, the evidence first collected were pointing to an android intruder. But all of them have been fabricated.”

Mulhouse’s eyes bulge out. “That –that doesn’t explain–”

“Water doesn’t clean off saliva, especially on glass.”

Mulhouse chokes on his spit and his face goes three shades paler.

“Though fingerprints are absent, hydrogen peroxide doesn’t destroy the DNA in blood.” The clone leans over the suspect. “And bleach may have solved the majority of blood in the real scene, any law enforcer can smell the excessive use of air freshener.”

“I want to speak with a lawyer. I’m not talking.”

The clone raises an eyebrow. “Oh really? Then you don’t mind an officer search through your apartment?”

“You don’t have a warrant.”

“It will be obtained soon. I already issued–”

“Fuck you!” Mulhouse yells as he slams his hand on the table, head turning red. “You have no damn right. For looking into my stuff. For stealing my damn arm off of me. For arresting me for no goddamn reason!”

Mulhouse points a finger at the android, a sneer all over his face.

“I can sue you. I can see this entire fucking station for abuse. I can get your plastic ass out in the streets if I wanted to. How’s that sound? _Hmm!_ What does your computer brain say that!”

Of course, Not Connor is stone-faced. Pale eyes looking past the finger and down at Mulhouse. Gavin feels his jaw clench as the android calmly stands up straight and folds his hands behind.

“Are you done, Mr. Mulhouse?”

Collins snort while Mulhouse just has his jaw dropped.

The android then continues.

“Now, I’ll give you a summary of the two outcomes you have. First, you admit your crime and accept the charge of spoliation of evidence and first degree murder.”

“Fuck you.”

“Or we could go to a court where there’s a chance that the media is present.”

Mulhouse scoffs. “And why should I worry about some fake news?”

“A scoop of an anti-android member going to court, charged with framing one, could go viral. Perhaps you will gain enough popularity that they will research.”

Mulhouse tenses up. His face fails hiding the fear of that revelation.

The clone tilts his head, a look of blank logic freezing the suspect. Gavin feels a chill poking at the back of the neck.

Gavin remembers when Connor first interrogated. A mechanical poised composure as he talked down at Reed’s suggestions and when he entered the room. Gavin thought there’s no way. The officer androids are stilted and stupidly straightforward, what could Connor do?

Then, Connor got a response. He quickly acted like he understood the culprit.  He juggled with reassuring lies and stern truths to the killer. He gave a listening shoulder as the guy spews out everything, blindly trusting Connor to help after everything. Connor gave synthetic empathy until there were no further questions.

But this one, no compassion and all cold logic. Gavin is watching an execution.

“From a quick analysis of the apartment, you are loyal to the Orange Renegade. Any journalist can find that fact about you. But you made yourself special. You see, while there are reports humans damaging androids despite the rights given, the public gets desensitized to that. How can they really sympathize with something that looks like them but is not? But to have a human killing another human being, that is personal. And with murder with the victim being a former member, news stations will compete each other in order to release that to Detroit and the media will broadcast it nationally with its stance on androids.

“You will be a representative of not only your organization but to all who oppose androids. Are you confident enough to not be proclaimed guilty with the evidence against you but go under the radar of the android topic? How do you think people from either side will react to the android arm you have?

“Are you willing to release that controversy right now? Will the Orange Renegade still have its influence with you acting on behalf of them? Will they support you throughout and after the trial? Will your actions not cause doubt in the members about their status and loyalty an organization that might kill anyone who they mistrust? Are you willing enough to guide them with you in this? Are you willing to take the responsibilities in that choice, Mr. Mulhouse?”

Mulhouse looks like he was getting drowned in ice cold water, shaking all over and pale everywhere. He’s not staring at anyone, just the reflection from the table. The clone might as well tell him whether he wants to be hanged or electrocuted just to rub it in deeper into the gaping hole of a wound. Might start the funeral now than later.

“…Yes,” Mulhouse sobs, “I… I did it. Just –just, please. Leave me alone.”

The clone nods and stares right through the glass. No satisfaction, no emotion.

And like Connor, the words echo into Gavin. “I’m done.”

Gavin could feel a headache manifesting itself from the jawline. Another wall to hinder him and the DPD. At least with Connor, he didn’t have to worry about getting killed or harmed excluding that one time in the evidence room. But this one…

Gavin watches as the big guy exits the room, leaving Mulhouse some time to cry “alone.” Collins goes up and actually pats the android on the shoulder. As if he didn’t have a rational voice in his head telling Collins not to mess with robo-apocalypse in progress.

“You did great, Richard. Shouldn’t expect less from something like Connor.”

The android just blinks at him. Christ, even Connor shows a bit of satisfaction from the “not a deviant” time.

Collins mumbles something about another case before leaving Gavin with the plastic prick.

 While the eyes don’t have the whole “I will end you while you sleep and torture you until you beg for mercy,” they are definitely looking down at Gavin.

The detective scowls in return.

“The phck are you staring at, prick?”

The bot just blinks once before turning right in front of Reed.

“Detective, if you want, you can interrogate Mulhouse in 11 minutes.”

Gavin scoffs. “Oh, really? Pretty sure you don’t need any help.”

And the fucking prick has the audacity to cock his head and raise an eyebrow at Reed. God, if this is how he gets his ass handed again, Gavin is going to stay away for a while and then complain to Fowler. That is if he’s still alive.

“Scott Mulhouse is secretly in Violet’s group.”

Gavin scrunches his face.

“Agatha Violet, a cold case you have that some officers believe to be just an accident.” Richard explains. “Mulhouse’s victim has similar artificial parts and amateur amputation. The tattoo both of them have has ultraviolet ink on top. I predict that the anatomy report on Ms. Violet tells that she had an ultraviolet tattoo of veins on the same area.”

Gavin takes a step forward. The air seems to have gotten colder despite the spring weather. The pit seem to sink and boil in his gut.

“What the phck do you want?”

“I don’t understand, Detect–”

“That’s my case – _my_ case alone, asshole. Don’t you dare steal this from me! If you even touch what’s mine, I’ll turn your ass into a toaster.”

Instead of backing down like any normal human being or android or whatever, the guy walks closer to Gavin.

Gavin tries to stay his ground but damn it! He’s 5’9”. He’s not short at all. But Cyberlife had to create these plastic detectives tall.

He gulps down a lump as the giant loom over him.

God, he could lift Gavin up and have his way – _beat_ him! He could just beat Gavin off –wait, that’s not right! He can’t do this.

Gavin needs to get away.

He stops a squeak from happening as Not Connor puts his hand on Gavin. He tries not to look at the gray eyes boring right into him.

“I would like to see you try, Detective Reed.”

Shit, shit, shit, _shit_! Abort, abort. Gavin is going to get killed. His mangled corpse will be found in one of the lakes. He needs to run.

Escape plan, escape plan, escape –instincts!

Gavin pushes his finger on the android’s LED. Actual hints of emotions display on the terminator’s face.

His eyes are widened as they slowly blink at Gavin. His lips part a little as if he’s ready to suck in a breath. The hand on Gavin’s shoulder leave while the other covers the LED. He stands almost straight up as he takes one step away from Gavin.

Oh shit. Instincts are bad. They are super bad. Just bad.

Gavin does one good idea in his mind. He looks away, mutters something, and strides the fuck off.

Thankfully, mister intimidating isn’t following him. Gavin needs a breather and a Long Island Iced Tea if he wasn’t at work right now.

He’ll go with Tina and maybe her soon to be girlfriend to a bar. He’ll drink another Long Island and a pretty pink cocktail and some coolers while he’s at it. Sure it’s Tuesday but he needs to forget what just happened there.

Future Gavin will deal with the hangover and getting back to work. Yeah, future Gavin can deal with not pulling an Anderson. Gavin is positive he can pull through it.

…He’ll deal with the fear boner later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Software Instability Detected ^


	5. Renegade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication is key.

“I do not know what I have done wrong. Detective Reed should be pleased that I pointed out a lead for his case. He did not even seem to be impressed with my first case completion.”

Aidan hums as it tends the bonsai. It nods for Richard to continue the report.

“While Detective Collins has expressed gratitude in Mulhouse’s arrest, he seems to be the only officer to appreciate my work. While trust can develop in time, I am behind of schedule. I have followed every order, organized files more efficiency, and have shown no open hostility towards any worker. I even offer for Detective Reed to relieve his frustration towards me. It seems to only have angered him more. Nothing seems to work.”

Richard feels itself cross its arms, even though it’s impervious to the simulated cold.

Aidan completes the maintaining of the bonsai tree and puts down the branch cutters. It fixes its collar and turns to face Richard. While it’s wearing its distinguished uniform in the Zen Garden, Richard had seen it infiltrate in its assigned team. Aidan wore the SWAT uniform with the majority of team showing positive working attitude towards Aidan as the RK800 successfully acts human-like yet efficient.

Even with the RK900’s minimal expression, Aidan could analyze and conclude its stasis in seconds.

“Despite the setbacks, you’ve gained progress. You have access to the evidence room with Detective Collins, yes?”

“Of course, but it is only limited to the case involving with an anti-android organization. And I am supervised by either the detective or Connor whenever I enter. I cannot get any step closer to the evidence lockers.”

Once again, Aidan scowls at the mention of the traitor. The red glow flashes in its eyes before Aidan looks back at Richard. Though the winter simulation is on, the RK800 shows despiteful warmth in its optics.

“Look, I know we can’t waste any time on our mission but have you tried socializing with my directions? Humans tend to trust things not only through productive work but from those who are also emotionally dependable. Did you even start a conversation about a topic that’s outside of work?”

Richard scans the snow ground. It decreased around 3.7 millimeters in depth.

“I am gathering information to maximize my success.”

Aidan sighs. “While you lack the social manipulation that the _traitor_ and I lack, you cannot simply just gather data from each officer. You can’t know any individual through analysis or preconstruction.”

Richard frowns. “But how do I start? While I am ceasing the intimidation protocol and reevaluating my words, no one wants to begin a conversation with me. Each are conscious to my attempts of manipulation that I have only received the professional demand of reports.”

Aidan hums. It stares as Richard keeps scanning the ground.

It then walks nearer to Richard. The warmth is still there but calmer in its optics.

“Richard, you can’t just quit and wait to gain trust. You have to try again and learn each time, especially the outside work ones.”

“But all my attempts have lacked any success.”

“There is always trial and error in personal but you should use that to learn and what you can do to the person. Your compliments to the lieutenant were based of lack of understanding. And really he deserves some criticism.”

“But what should I do to improve with Detective Reed?”

Aidan does not immediately respond. Richard sees the warmth dissipate as the scowl forms on Aidan.

“I know about Detective Reed’s hostility towards androids. But he is the best candidate to help me get to the evidence lockers and to successfully infiltrate the department.”

“He’s also the most possible way that your cover will be blown.”

“He is more ambitious, competitive, and physically fit than Detective Collins. He is obviously more effective in finishing cases and accomplishing objectives. His records show despite a lack of partner, it does not hinder him.”

“Because Reed has gotten all his assigned partners quit on him.”

“No, the reasons submitted in the files are varied. A few were unqualified to be a detective. One was assigned to transfer to a different district. And the ones that are higher-ranked, each has a history in abusing their power and taking credit.”

“Reed’s aggressive behavior may hinder your mission.”

“He will not. I will prove my worth that I am a commendable partner to–”

“He’s an _asshole_!”

Richard takes a step back and blinks at Aidan.

The red glow is bright its optics. Its fists are shaking. Aidan is taking deep breaths while staring right at Richard.

Richard then narrows its eyes and crosses its arms.

“How is it that Detective Reed is not a good choice when Captain Allen shares similar traits?”

Aidan clamps its jaw tight, almost grinding the teeth inside. The red light seems to surface out in the facial lines.

 **RELATIONSHIP: AIDAN** **˅**

“Listen here, _Richard_. Allen has only shown resentment to the hostile deviants. His history in dealing with those type of deviants caused him to distrust the functionality of androids. But in no way did he deter his orders because of it. He doesn’t question his higher-ups’ orders nor his team members’ capabilities. He did not became a _captain_ by being a lone wolf.”

Aidan takes two steps closer to Richard’s space. Both androids do not blink as Aidan jabs a finger on Richard’s torso area, specifically right on its thirium pump regulator.

“Reed is a rat, a mutt that no one likes. He’s an arrogant piece of shit that no one likes. He garnered a reputation of being hated by his colleagues. He would do _anything_ to advance his career. There’s a reason why he’s just a detective.”

Richard rescans the ground. There’s an increase of 0.91 millimeters of snow now.

“Despite all the drawbacks you listed out,” Richard says with steadiness in its voice, “I cannot stop seeing the beneficial possibilities that Detective Reed could have in our mission. He is flawed, yes, but I believe there is more to the detective than there is to perceive.”

Richard shifts back its vision on Aidan.

“Aidan, trust me on this.”

Aidan huffs and then sighs.

“Listen, we’ll resume this conversation after. But like I said before, you have to practice to obtain that skill. Amanda wants us to report clear progression in the mission tomorrow. Until then, you remain with Collins unless it’s absolutely necessary.”

“And Detective Reed?”

“I’ll let you figure that one out for yourself.” Aidan says before it taps at the stand. The garden reverts back to its original form. “Study him if you must. Learn who he truly is. And hope he’s worth it.”

 

* * *

 

**MAR 26 2039**

Gavin sniffs the air and almost chokes on the odor of piss and oil.

He didn’t want to be here but Connor was able to get a location for his case. The fucker.

But he can’t complain. The two pricks pointed out some good leads. While Mulhouse was still emotionally beaten down, Gavin went in and acted like the sympathetic cop who doesn’t see the whole anti-android extreme as complete terrorist shit. He even got the name of Violet’s group, the Purple Blood Faction.

In summary, it’s a bunch of dumbasses who want be cyborgs.

And just to add the drama, Agatha Violet is the founder. If Gavin gets the right clues, it makes his simple “supposedly died from an accident” cold case into some mystery novel "who done it” situation.

Gavin looks at the flickering neon sign.

BIOTIC TECHNIC

Somehow, that sounds like some hipster cyberpunk shop than some extreme anti-android front. Of course, they go the most ironic one with the front being a mechanic’s shop. Or not, the fancy gangs like to drain the androids with all the tools ready.

Gavin sniffs again. The sooner he talks to the owner, the sooner he and Tina can get back and bitch about it with some protein bars. Tina has been on this new protein diet and Gavin had plenty of things he can bitch about. Saturday can be their chill day. 

He knocks on the door and waits. He takes a glance at Tina before going back to the door.

He then knocks again, harder and louder.

“Police!”

…Nothing. Well, that’s just great.

“Think they’re away or just fucking with us?” Tina asks.

Gavin was ready for a comeback but when he opens his mouth, a police car appears and interrupts him. Huh, they didn’t call for backup.

And just his luck, it’s not just any police car parking next to theirs. This one had Collins and RK dick. Reed can feel his face get even warmer as the android gets out of the car like some action movie model. It doesn’t help when those judging eyes are kept on him. They’re the reason why Gavin had to suffer a hangover migraine and a morning awkward conversation. It doesn’t help that they’re in the shade of gray and blue that’s ho–

Gavin internally slaps himself twice. He’s not listening to his dick. His dick is stupidly desperate because of a dry spell. It somehow wasn’t satisfied with, what the fuck was his name, Cameron –Caine –no, it was Caleb. But whatever! His dick is an idiot if it thinks Gavin should be horny for some upgraded Connor out in the open with Chen and Collins here.

He sucks a breath in, pulls his shoulders back, and gives his best scowl. He may be shorter but he’s not going to act like a submissive bitch.

“The fuck are you doing here?” He growls out. “Chen and I have everything covered.”

“Yeah, sorry, Reed, we also have a warrant. Richard here thinks someone ordered Mulhouse to kill Kane.” Collins says. He gets out the screened paper.

Gavin clenches his mouth. He feels his teeth grinding up on each other. A fantasy of getting out his gun and shooting at the case thieving toaster pops up. Of course, he won’t do that. As much as he wants to, he’s no corrupt cop just killing people because they piss him off. And his ass doesn’t need that type of pounding right now.

“Alright. Fine.” Gavin mumbles, focusing on the door and not the intimidating yet smoldering android still staring at him.

He checks on the handle, tries to open the door. Yup, it’s locked.

Gavin gives out a quick curse before taking out his gun and readying himself. He can hear Tina doing the same while Collins seems to back away.

He does a running start and kicks at the door. It doesn’t budge.

He readies for a tackle and–

“Detective Reed,” a hand grabs the back of his jacket, “there are three men moving around in the shop. They may be armed but none are currently not near. We have to take a quieter route.”

He glares up at the RK asshole. Of course, the robot has some third eye or x-ray vision on him. That didn’t mean Gavin is going to give in immediately.

But Gavin clenches his jaw and swats the hand off his jacket like the professional he is.

“ _Fine_.” Gavin growls out and takes a few steps away. “All yours, tin can.”

The plastic prick stares down at him before striding to the door. He bends down, showing that spy movie suaveness. He looks around and then stands up slowly.

Gavin scoffs. So much for the–

And then the android tears each door hinge off like he’s just ripping off tape instead.

Gavin can feel his jaw slack.

Holy _shit_. Big Connor just did that. He has that super strength android shit like Connor. But stronger!

Not Connor takes the last one out with a tug. The door creaks as it leans down at him. Not that it’s a problem to him. The android easily holds it while shaking the destroyed nuts and bolts off his other hand.

Then he turns his head and looks at Gavin.

Fuck. He could destroy Reed in every way if he wanted to.

“Detective,” Gavin feels a shiver down his spine. “I would like to take point if that is alright with you. You can fall in if you need to.”

…Damn, this guy is an asshole. He didn’t have to smother his so-called superiority all over on Gavin’s face.

Gavin really wants to shoot this guy. Like shoot him on the leg and let him hobble type of want. He thought Connor’s ass-kissing puppy face dork routine was bad but at least Connor doesn’t act like each human should kiss his feet to be thankful for being in his existence. But Gavin only nods and goes behind the big bot.

He ignores Tina’s snickering and knowing look. This is what he gets for getting his tits drunk off on tequila shots. Yeah, let’s tell your academy buddy that you have a thing for guys taller than you. And how about your secret kink of being manhandled to add.

Gavin begrudgingly nods to the prick.

The big guy gets the message as he lifts the door and moves it outside. It’s like the door is made of Styrofoam instead of wood and metal. He sets it leaning on the shop’s wall. The faint shift of dirt and grass is the only noise as not Connor stands up straight.

The android scans the room before entering. Gavin takes a step and–

_Bang!_

Fuck! Fuckers made it hostile.

Gavin stares wide-eyed as robo-jerk doesn’t run or move away. A smoking trail is coming out of the android’s shoulder. Shit, he got shot.

Gavin grabs the back of the big guy’s jacket and runs –and whiplashes as he falls back to the immovable android.

But before Gavin gets another embarrassing concussion, he gets scooped up and in a blink of an eye, is behind a police car. Good thing too since there’s a storm of curses and bullets riddling on them the second after.

“Shit! They’re firing hell on us!” Tina yells out.

Gavin blinks a couple of times to refocus. He can hear bullets hitting on the car he’s covered by. He can see that Tina is shielded by the other one –wait, where’s Collins?

Gavin looks out by the car’s edge to see Collins is down and out in the open. He is trying to call for backup with a shaky voice and hand. _Fuck_.

Gavin feels a tap on his shoulder, whirling his head to the android.

He can see the bullet, the literal flattened bullet that only tore the stupid white jacket. His eyes go up and wow, those are pretty eyelashes. Wait, the big guy is saying something.

“–Detective, is this car insured?”

Somehow, Gavin couldn’t talk. He just nods like a dumbass in headlights.

The RK nods back. He starts to stand up and has his hands on the passenger front door’s edges. With a few mechanical creaks and snaps, he tears it off the car. And he runs into the range with a door that’s barely shielding him.

Tina shouts out something while Gavin watches as the window cracks all over and a bullet rips a sleeve. The RK continues on until the door is shifted to cover Collins. With one hand, he picks Collins up and holds the detective under arm as if Collins weighed as much as a Chihuahua. He takes Collins to the car where Tina’s behind, protecting the down officer from any hit and ignoring all the bullets being riddled on his back.

Once the terminator is finished with the escort mission, he chucks the door at the roof as if he’s Captain fucking America.

Most of the firing stops. A cursing scream rings out.

As if it’s a cue, the android runs into the shop. No gun, no vest, and no assistance.

“Wait, Richard–!” Collins cries out before hissing in pain from the wound on his leg. Damn, they got him good.

Richard doesn’t listen. He enters, even though another bullet hits his shoulder. Gavin wants to see more but curses at himself as he focuses on taking the safety off.

Gavin jumps as a window breaks as plastic blinds and a mangled rifle gun fall down to the ground.

He then hears a gruff “Shit!” and bullets hitting something for two seconds before there’s a moment of silence.

Fuck, Gavin has heard the guy was something like an upgraded Connor –but he didn’t expect as if Richard is some FPS game hero.

Gavin looks at Tina. She already has her gun ready. Both nod to each other.

Gavin takes point. He enters the shop. Some ripped wires and electric crackles on the back of the booth shows where that rifle came from. An unconscious man is next to a twisted up semi-automatic gun. He then hears shuffling above.

He checks on Tina. She gives her go-ahead.

Gavin takes a sharp breath in and climbs up the stairs.

He keeps his gun up as he searches around the room.

There are android body parts littered all over. Tina sucks in a gasp as she finds a jar of eyes. Of course, there’s a jar of eyes.

Gavin tiptoes further in, trying to find stairs to the roof or–

“Detective–”

Gavin cusses out as he swivels his gun right at Richard’s chest.

Richard blinks slowly as a shaky gun is at him. He doesn’t flinch nor look surprised. He has that calm coldness from the Mulhouse interrogation on his face.

There are no signs of bullet wounds except the complete damage of the bullet-riddled jacket. Gavin is pretty sure his gun won’t do anything like the rest.

“…-Reed, I have subdued all three hostiles.” Richard raises his arm, showing a barely conscious and living man being held by the collar. “The other is still on the roof and under the car door. He has a concussion but will not be further damaged from it.”

Gavin lowers his gun and stares at Richard. What the fuck is Cyberlife thinking?!

Yeah, let’s create this detective assassin that acts like a poodle. And you know what, let’s then upgrade it more to make it more like an indestructible murdering psychopath. Yeah, that’s going to get customers. _Not!_

Tina does a low whistle as she looks at the guy Richard is still holding.

“ _Damn_ , you sure beat the shit out of them.”

“I was trying to restrain them from firing but each has shown no submission after being disarmed.”

Richard looks down at the man. The poor fellow lets a weak groan and nothing else. Gavin can see the bloodied lips and teeth. The nose is definitely crooked and the bruises are already forming and revealing where he got punched.

It’s somehow better than having a car door thrown at you…

Tina gets out the handcuffs and Richard moves the body for better access. The guy settles down by sitting cuffed while his back is leaning on the least messy wall there is here.

Gavin narrows his eyes and crouches down. Yup, same ugly heart tattoo. While the sleeve is covering part of it, he recognizes the orange blob of work.

“Hey Tina, could you cuff the other one? Make sure he doesn’t escape and shit.”

Tina snorts but catches Gavin’s handcuffs. “Yeah, I’ll see how Ben is while I’m at it.” As she leaves, she then mumbles, “Use protection.”

Gavin flips her off while examining the guy, their guy. Lucas Gusman, owner of this shithole and one of the bastards that shot at them. Was already arrested for assault and harassment. Somehow, he’s a member of the Purple Blood Faction with no bionic arm or leg or anything.

“Detective Reed,” Oh great, he forgot about the plastic prick, “I need to inform you that Gusman here has parts of a thirium pump attached to his heart.”

Gavin blinks and squints at the chest. Huh, there’s a hint of a scar.

“Also, Detective Reed, the one downstairs is Norman Corbeil. He replaced his lumbar vertebrae with varied android parts. Some of them do not involve in the spinal structure.”

Gavin turns his head and glares. “And the door dude?”

“David Kane. He is unrelated to Dmitri Kane. Records show he was expelled by possession and distribution of Red Ice. He has bionic implants in the back and front of his skull, both thumbs and pinky fingers, and on his left kneecap.”

“Huh, and the tattoos?”

“All three have ultraviolet tattoo veins like the others.”

“So, all in the faction…”

Richard glowers down at Gavin. Fuck, what did he say?!

“My searches show that all three are currently in the Orange Renegade. All are seen as loyal members.”

Gavin scoffs and shakes his head. “Doesn’t mean shit. They could be playing with both teams or be spies or even double agents. Can’t that computer brain comprehend that.”

At the edge of Gavin’s sight, Richard walks to his left side and squats down.

Gavin feels a bit too warm as he gets a good look at Richard.

The fucker has the same freckles and moles on the same damn place as Connor’s are. He still has that stupid high collar covering the neck but without the jacket, hot _damn_.

Gavin didn’t know when or how terminator took off the ruined pretentious looking jacket but he’s not objecting.

Richard has his black shirt tight and it is hugging a lot of good curves.

Arm muscles are more prominent. Shoulders are broader. A few holes around the abdomen hints a subtle pack. He looks not just intimidating but stronger than Connor. The huge number of bullet holes and lack of bullet wounds pretty much prove that point.

“Detective Reed, Mr. Gusman is the person both Detective Collins and I were looking for.” Richard glares down at the guy. “He deposited over $7,000 but has records nor receipts in what he did with the money. Searching through Mulhouse’s apartment and spending records, Mulhouse most likely has gotten it through cash.”

Gavin raises an eyebrow. “Why issue a warrant when you can question this fucker?”

Those judging eyes bore right in Gavin’s soul. Gavin feels a twitch in his hands and his legs tense.

“Despite this shop’s scarce number of customers, Mr. Gusman has a significant amount in his account. Records also show that he had a number of charges dropped.”

Gavin puffs out a sigh. Of course, rich assholes. They can still get away with shit with a fucking check. It didn’t help at all that all three have not only the Orange Renegade but the so-called Purple Faction and each other to watch over them. At least one of them is going in and out of the DPD in one day. He could see those ugly smug faces already.

Gavin then jumps a little when Richard stands up with no warning.

“While Mr. Kane’s bionic implants in the skull and kneecap broke, the thumbs and pinkies contain not only a call history but a few encrypted files. The hospital can remove the illegal implants once all three are in.”

Gavin feels a chilling churn in his gut. “Wait, you want to rip them off of him? What else is in there?”

“No, I have everything they contained but the implants can be useful evidence against all three of them.”

Gavin raises up on his feet. “Whoa, whoa, _whoa_! We’re not stealing some asshole’s implants.”

“He has stolen them from androids. It is not rightfully his.”

“Yeah, but think about this, plastic ass. If they’ve been put in him by some amateur and been there for some time, nerves and muscles and shit are all over them. He’ll get fucked up hands if the surgeon isn’t prick precise.”

And the asshole cocks his head at Gavin.

“Why should we worry about the criminal when there are benefits to the case, Detective Reed?”

Rage sweeps over Gavin. He could almost taste the dust of grinded teeth. His fists are shaking in readiness and restraint. Logic and rationality burns up from the anger.

He walks up right in the fucker’s space. He glares right at Richard. And he jabs at the machine with each hissing word.

“Fuck you. _Phck_. _You_.”

Gavin doesn’t care what the android can do, he’s leaving. The heartless toaster can take the two assholes in the car all by himself. Gavin is sure as hell isn’t going to waste his time arguing to a fucker like him.

He stomps out of the shop.

Gavin sees Collins getting into an ambulance by a stretcher. He winces as he sees Collins’s leg is all bloodied up from the wound.

Corbeil is now sitting in the back of the one door less car. He’s still knocked out and Gavin is pretty sure Corbeil is going to get a nasty swollen jaw from the bruise that’s already forming.

He can see Tina reporting to Officer Person.

Gavin sniffs and rubs his nose with his thumb. This is going to be a bitch writing this up.

He walks up to Tina and Person. Both seem to conclude on the whole witness statement as each turn their head at Reed.

“Hey Tina, there’s still our door guy.” He nods his head up to the roof.

“Oh yeah, the door guy. Thought Richie was going to put him down here.”

Gavin shrugs his shoulders. “Nah, he has his eyes on Gusman. Maybe call another ambulance. Door guy went through shit. He literally got Captain America’d.”

Tina hums and purses her lips. She looks at Person and nods to the entrance.

Both go into the shop.

When they are out of view, Gavin takes a deep sigh and leans on the not-that-damaged car and crosses his arms.

It looks like it's true. Gavin got a major case now. While any detective would like to solve any major case and get some recognition, Gavin knows he's getting film noir'd here. 

A small murder case that has more connections than it needs to be. Agatha Violet was the founder of a group of wannabe cyborgs, she definitely didn't die in some " malfunction accident." She got murdered by someone. But there's so many suspects. Orange Renegade members who hate how she used android parts against their extreme beliefs. Her Purple Blood Faction might have a greedy bastard who wanted power or believed her leadership was shit. Or a fucking android who wants revenge for maybe the murder of their friend or loved ones. It's too fucking many.

He can feel the familiar throb on his jaw starting up.

He moves his jaw side to side, ignoring the little stabbing pain as he does so. It hurts like a bitch every time. He does the two finger one hand massage on the jawline. However, it’s not working this time.

“Try opening your mouth.” Richard looks unfazed as Gavin curses and jumps off the car. “Studies show you need open the mouth and circularly rub the muscles next to the ears to reduce muscle tightness.”

Gavin just stares at the android before sighing into his palm.

“Why the hell are you here, tin can? Thought you were keeping an eye on Gusman.”

“Officer Chen is currently watching over Mr. Gusman now while Officer Person is working to help and arrest Mr. Kane.”

“What, did one of them order you to babysit me?”

Tina really needs to fuck off. Gavin didn’t need help in getting some. He didn’t want her to wingman him to Connor. And he sure as hell doesn’t want the iron bull here.

Richard shakes his head.

“No, I came here to check on you, Detective.”

Gavin can’t help but stare at him.

“ _Really_? To check on me?”

“It seems one of my actions or words have offended you.”

Gavin sniffs and then scoffs. “No fucking duh, smartass.”

“I am here to apologize for upsetting you, Detective Reed. I will listen to your critique in the shootout and what I should improve.”

Gavin turns around and doesn’t look at him.

“Detective Reed, is there anything you would like to say about my performance?”

He doesn’t say anything to him.

"Detective Reed?"

The fucking robot should leave Gavin alone. Seriously, how stubborn did Cyberlife programmed into these bots? He didn't need to have this bastard here rub all over Gavin's face about his robo-superiority. He knows he's not bulletproof, let alone rip off a big fucking gun and throw it out the window. He knows if there were more of them, he would be the first guy forced to give his badge up. 

Hell, they might even hold a party after he leaves. Gavin knows that he's hated. He knows that despite all the work he did, he'll end up in the unemployment club that Cyberlife seems to keep inviting. If Connor came with more twins of himself in the DPD, that was the fucking end.

Gavin is ready. Whatever this asshole dishes out, Gavin won't back down.  

“…Would you like to wear my jacket?”

Gavin can’t help but feel agape. Seriously, what the hell is going on with Cyberlife?!

He turns around and sees Richard handing out a folded up but pretty still bullet-riddled jacket in front of him. Richard tilts his head as if expecting him would take it. Gavin is going to punch this fucking prick. The stupid android thinks he’s so great that all is forgiven with a stupid jacket that no one should wear out in daylight. Well, Gavin has a few choice words for him.

Gavin starts to open his mouth. But then he pauses and looks closer.

Instead of an intimidating glare or some goading sneer, Richard’s eyes seem to shimmer. As if he’s… pleading?

Gavin takes a sigh. He rubs his temples. Shit, how did Anderson do this with Connor? Somehow, Cyberlife has kept the whole begging puppy eyes thing with this one. While Connor’s is more like a Labrador, this one is more of a pit bull.

And Gavin loves pit bulls…

He looks right at Richard.

“Okay, I’ll bite. What do you want?”

Richard blinks as if he didn’t actually expected this reaction. He then lowers the jacket down on the roof of the car. His eyes are on the ground. He adjusts his collar as if it’s somehow loosened.

He then looks back at Gavin.

“…I would like to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Progress?


	6. Cooperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard wants to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while...

**MESSAGE SENT…**

**MESSAGES NOT YET READ.**

Richard detects the urgency maximize in its software.

It needs Aidan’s advice. Its conversation with Detective Reed has failed.

Despite Reed’s obvious ambitions, the expected reaction to Richard’s offered lead was not present. Instead, its relationship to the detective is bordering to the hostile rank.

Richard had displayed loyalty and efficiency during the assault. It saved Detective Collins from further injury and to a safe place that will shield any bullets from the body. It was able to stop the firing against the officers with the permitted door. It apprehended all the hostiles inside the shop. It suffered little damage in the body with the jacket taking most destruction from the bullets. It made sure no one, other than Detective Collins, receives injury in the situation yet Richard gain minimal progress.

**Software Instability Detected ^**

**Software Instability Quarantined** **˅**

Richard readjusts its jaw and folds its jacket.

Surely Aidan can detect the urgency Richard puts in its later messages.

Still, no response.

Richard shuts down its vision.

**Ã̴͕͌I̴͎̰͘D̵̖̥͗̀Ä̸͓́̚N̴̦̈́!̴̯̕͜**

It waits…

…

No response.

Richard turns its vision back on, detecting two officers approaching. It turns around and sees Officer Chen and Officer Person. It nods its head and steps aside.

Officer Person nods back before going up to the roof. Officer Chen pauses at Richard’s side.

Richard stares back at Officer Chen. Does she have something to report?

“What’s exactly your angle with Gavin, big guy?”

Richard raises an eyebrow.

Officer Chen narrows her eyes and crosses her arms. “You heard me. You’ve been stalking him since you joined. Don’t think I didn’t notice your eyes staring right at us.”

Richard turns its gaze to the other side. There are chassis parts for the AX400 model, the third generation specifically.

It did not expect anyone catching its scans on Detective Reed.

_“…you can’t wait to gain trust. You have to initiate…”_

Richard looks back at Officer Chen. “I want to know more about Detective Reed but have no procedure to start a conversation with him. I apologize for my actions.”

Her face reacts by somehow constructing a mixture of questioning, doubt, intrigue, and surprise before settling down on a sneer and shaking her head.

“What is this, high school?” She mutters before smirking at Richard. “You know what, go to him. I’ll watch over your guy here. Have fun, Romeo.”

Richard cocks its head. “My designation is Richard, Officer Chen.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she waves a hand at it, “just talk to him. Make your amends and whatnot.”

Richard blinks twice before slowly nodding to Officer Chen.

Perhaps it can use this opportunity to amend with Detective Reed and gain his trust. Richard can do this. It can improve its social skill and its training on Reed. It can do this.

 

* * *

 

“…I would like to talk.”

Richard self-scans to see that its software is accelerating, almost going to overdrive to find the right decisions.

It has already failed twice in easing Reed to a conversation. Richard kept its intimidation program from running as its stress level gradually increase. It searched through the interconnected network in friendly convincing. To say you care about or give a peace offering to a person. While Richard didn’t have any baked goods on it, there was its jacket.

Its hand grips on the item of said clothing while the other hand covers its thumb unit.

Richard goes through its lessons on wording with Aidan before speaking.

“I… want to know why you care about Mr. Kane despite his action against us.”

Detective Reed raises an eyebrow and adjusts his jaw.

He then hums and leans more on the police car.

“So that computer brain of yours can’t think why ripping a guy’s implants out is fucking wrong?”

“No, I cannot comprehend why you would show concern to someone who was willing to do aggravated assault on officers.”

Gavin clicks his tongue. He is glaring down at the ground.

“So, we should punish the fucker like he’s now second class to us? Bull _shit_. This isn’t Mega-City or Airstrip One or some dystopian police hell.”

Richard looks up at the two references. Both are science fiction literature criticizing of police states. Indeed, the abuse of power given to the fictional employees of the law is concerning to both…

Richard blinks and scans Detective Reed. Perhaps there’s a detail that it overlooked in its information file.

But nothing seems to be out of place. Ambitious, justly arrogant, and more than qualified to raise in rank if given the opportunity and exam. Throughout his career in the DPD, Detective Reed has been competitive, unofficial data shows that he would most probably do anything to advance.

It seems Richard needs to gather more data on Reed.

“…I hypothesized that I gave you the most secure lead, you would be able to solve the Violet case more time efficiently.”

Gavin scowls at Richard.

“I said I don’t need your goddamn help. Especially when you plastic pricks suggest some fucked up shit like that. You think you’re so great that you’re above the law? Think again, asshole.”

Richard blinks widely and reexamines its suggestion. While the DPD or any officer has the reason to issue the removal, Detective Reed is correct. Even if a surgeon can successfully remove them with little problem, the decision to do so is moral lacking. There is a chance a news report could use that as an action of police brutality. 

> **DETECTIVE REED does not partake in POLICE MISCONDUCT nor CORRUPT ACTION in his INVESTIGATIONS.**

But other than the implant removal, there isn’t solid evidence to prosecute the three men for their unwarranted larceny of android parts. Let alone ordering a hit on Dmitri Kane.

Richard puts its jacket on the car and looks at Bionic Technic.

“My findings of the biocomponents’ memories may not be enough to solve either of the cases. You can arrest the three men for aggravated assault but nothing more.”

Richard hears a snort. It turns to see Reed smirking at it.

“You forgot about your friends’ parts, tin can?”

Richard cocks its head. “While it is 15.8 miles from the nearest Cyberlife store, Mr. Gusman has bought several parts from his account history.”

“How are you sure he got all of them legal up there?”

Richard parts its lips and its optic units expand their view up to 0.06 centimeters.

It immediately walks back into the shop.

It should have scanned the room when it was there. It needs to fix that. It must–

“Whoa, whoa! Slow the fuck down.”

Richard halts at the stairs. Through its peripheral vision, Reed is going on Richard’s left side. Richard takes a step to the right.

Detective Reed takes a huff of air after taking the first few steps. He stares down at Richard for a moment before climbing up the stairs.

Richard follows behind. It sees Officer Chen and Officer Person each have a handcuffed man.

“Hey Gavin, you ready to get out of here?”

“Nah, need to do some sleuthing. Chauffeur these guys to their new rooms.”

Richard watches as Officer Chen and Officer Person leave with the culprits before scanning the room.

At first, despite the poor treatment on them, the majority of the android parts on the floor are identified as legal. Majority doesn’t mean all. Richard detects a unique unidentified unit in one of the piles.

Richard crouches down and takes it out.

The object is a biocomponent but is not in the Cyberlife’s files.

“What do you got there, tin can?”

“An unidentified foreign biocomponents, Detective.”

Reed snorts. “So you got a UFO android part?”

Richard looks back at the detective. He is indeed right and wrong at the same time. While it has no means of flying, the biocomponents is in a way alien. However, there needs to be more than this.

Reed shrugs his shoulders. He then nods towards the shelf. “Why don’t you check the jar? Any fucker who has a jar of eyes has something to hide.”

Richard nods at this. The suggestion does bring common sense. It raises up from its crouching position and goes to the shelf.

Immediately, Richard can’t detect that the eyes were definitely not purchased. Richard takes the jar and examines each optic unit closer. While optical components are compatible to many androids, especially the caretaking and prostitution models, there are some customized ones.

Richard brings the jar closer as its scan finds something distinct.

It opens the jar and fishes the object out.

Detective Reed seems to retch but with no sign of nausea.

“Damn, you don’t hesitate, do ya?”

“I cannot hesitate, Detective Reed.” Richard takes out a sphere-like object and puts the jar back. “Each second counts and cannot be wasted.” It walks up to the detective and shows him the new evidence. “This is a flash drive. It might have important information.”

Reed takes two long steps closer, leaning forward and squinting his eyes on the fake biocomponent. He adjusts his jaw before looking up at Richard. “You wanna bet that it’s all encrypted there.”

Richard shakes its head. “No, you are most likely correct.”

Detective Reed stares at Richard, somehow in disbelief and suspicion.

He then sniffs and walks away to the shelf. “Let’s keep searching, tin can.”

Richard’s mouth thins and looks at the detective. A slight increase in the stress level but there is no immediate sign of fear in the hormone level. There are the familiar signs of frustration that Gavin shows when being around Connor.

Richard rescans the room. The unidentified biocomponent and the flash drive with possibly encrypted evidence will not issue any further arrest. There has to be some solid evidence around the room to help conclude either of the cases. There needs to be a lead to further the investigation.

“You know, for a shifty room, it’s rather clean.”

Richard turns its head and stares at the back of the detective’s head.

Richard shifts its vision to detect any traces of Thirium. Strangely, the result is minimal. And there are no signs of struggle. In fact, the poor treatment on the android parts are from forced entry and removal.

“Despite the physical mess made here, there are no traces of blood.” Richard concludes. “Perhaps Mulhouse has a different designation for the illegal surgery.”

“Yeah, no shit. Any dumbass would know not to do this in public.”

“However, Mulhouse and his associates couldn’t simply turn hostile at the sight of law enforcement. If it isn’t where they remove the parts, then they must be hiding something else away from warranted searches.”

“Again, no shit, but what?”

Richard reexamines the piles. At first, all seemed to be a disorganized mess. However, Richard picks up some details.

“Detective Reed, the wall that has the access to the roof. It has more clutter than the rest.”

Reed turns around and raises an eyebrow at Richard.

A moment passes before Reed shakes his head but walks towards the wall.

“So, one of these assholes tried to dogpile crap around to cover some item or secret entrance?” Gavin mumbles as he searches through one of the piles.

Richard crouches down and searches from the other side. It feels a twitch in its lips and a slightly warmer core temperature. It seems that the detective can work with androids.

It helps that Detective Reed is taking its suggestion seriously…

**Software Instability Detected ^**

**Software Instability Quarantined** **˅**

“Hey tin can, found a journal.”

Richard turns its head and sees a damaged and used faux leather journal in Reed’s hands.

Richard detects dried Thirium at the cover. The journal is immediately valuable to the case.

“Excellent finding, Detective.”

Reed sniffs and looks away. He grumbles a statement of indifference. However, the top parts of Reed’s ears are gathering both heat and color.

Richard resumes its rummaging. It lets its fingers discern through the pile. Nothing truly foreign to its touch data. Richard wonders the possibility of a logical answer that Mulhouse would collect these android parts while the Orange Renegade remain oblivious.

Then, it finds a seam on the floor.

Richard pushes away the biocomponents. It sees a secret door, locked and obviously holding something inside.

It adjusts its fingertips into the seams as much as it can. Richard carefully pulls the door, hearing creaking metal and wood as it goes. Strangely, Richard detects a subtle beep and–

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Reed smacks Richard’s grips away. “You can’t go tearing everything you see. You think these dumbasses didn’t think about cops finding this? You force your way in, the crap in there will get destroyed.”

Richard narrows its eyes at the door. Yes, there are a few wires around and inside. But the possibility of a weapon existing there is minimal.

“What should we do, Detective?”

Reed sniffs and glares where the door is. He hums and scratches behind his ear.

“Usually there’s a way to unlock this shit Like, a secret button or code.”

Richard recalls its findings. At first, Kane’s implant codes seem the most probable to use but all are too encrypted to send out a simple unlock command. It could hack the door but that might trigger what was making the beeping noise.

“Hey, how about the thing you found in the freaky eye jar?” Gavin points at the flash drive. “Fuckers couldn’t have known a cop quartet was coming today and just shoved the key in.”

Richard examines the round flash drive. There are subtle differences but the object is supposed to camouflage with the optical biocomponents. Though the amateur LED light is literally and figuratively stick out.

“Here, give me that,” Reed takes the flash drive from Richard.

Detective Reed moves it around to have the LED facing the door. The light flashes twice the same time as two beep come out of the door. Then, there’s a click.

Richard watches as the part of the floor slides and disappears. A circular hole appears aside the door. The USB port is right in the middle of the hole and surrounded by lines and Roman numerals. Reed takes a cap off and pushes the flash drive in. Another click is made.

“Shit, they made it into some combination lock.”

Richard puts the tips of its index and middle finger on top of the flash drive, brushing at Gavin’s. Detective Reed snaps his gaze at Richard.

“May I, Detective?”

The Adam’s apple on Reed does a bob. The heartbeat rate is spiking. The pupils dilate before adjusting back.

Reed sucks in a breath before smacking his hand away from Richard’s.

“Do whatever you want.” He says while looking away.

> **DETECTIVE REED may not be COMFORTABLE with PHYSICAL TOUCH by ANDROIDS.**

Richard focuses on the lock, allowing its hearing to be more sensitive. It can detect Reed’s imbalanced breathing while he shifts around his crouching position. It detects each metallic tick as it guides the drive clockwise, counterclockwise, and clockwise until…

A loud click is made and the door slides into the floor, revealing another journal. This one is newer, a softcover, and fully black except the imprinted white letters of an unfathomable language.

Reed snorts. He takes it with his other hand and waves it in front of Richard.

“Looky here, more evidence for us.”

Richard looks back at the space. “But what made the beeping?”

The detective stops his movement and gives out a blank expression. He then hurriedly opens to a page on the recently received journal. His eyes speed-reading what’s written there before Reed puffs out a curse and slams the book shut.

“Alright tin can, look for a tiny hole around there.” Gavin searches the inside of his jacket. “If this is what I think it is, then the past has haunted me today…”

Richard blinks at Detective Reed before searching. At the upper right corner in their view, there is the said hole. Richard points it out as it was ordered.

But why would the detective want to know the destination of the hole? And what purpose does it have?

Reed pulls out a ballpoint pen and starts unscrewing it. “Alright, if my teenage years taught me anything, everyone had a weeaboo phase. And if one of these asshats worshipped the edgelord super genius that I think it is, then…” Reed puts the ink reservoir into the hole and pushes down. The bottom elevates and reveals a secret compartment. “They copycat his ideas.”

Richard scans the compartment as Reed lifts the bottom up. There is an electric current system that’s quite well-made on the edges. The ink reservoir is poking out and reveals to be an insulator. One of them has a small plastic device, one that could be powerful enough to burn and destroy what’s in there.

Richard looks down, there is a bundle of unorganized papers and a piece of embedded rubber.

Its lips twitch down. The current has not yet been activated and can’t be found through the heat signature. The device is nonmetallic that Richard couldn’t detect it. If Richard had resumed pulling or if either have used a metallic rod, it could ignite a fire hazard and a loss of evidence.

Detective Reed snatches up the papers and shuffles them.

“Okay, let’s get all of this back to headquarters. You and Ben might have a lead, tin can.”

“And your case, Detective?”

Reed scowls while Richard feels a flinch as it blinks.

“Again, worry about your own, _asshole_.”

Richard is too late to make an appropriate response as Detective Reed stands up and is ready to walk away.

Richard can’t leave this conversation ending like this.

It can’t fail again.

“Detective.” Richard strides to Reed. Its hand reaches out to Reed’s sleeve. It stops and recoils as the reminder flashes in its view. Instead, it goes in front of Reed. “Detective, wait. I… I need to know something.”

Reed still has his scowl but he isn’t walking away and is looking right at Richard.

Richard needs to do this right. It needs to create the perfect sentence to get closer to Reed. It needs to make the detective think that Richard is the most efficient android there is, better and more than anything that Connor has. It needs Detective Reed to notice it…

**Software Instability Detected ^**

**Software Instability Quarantined** **˅**

It takes a step. “…What was in the journal that made you figure out the fake bottom floor?”

Though the light is lacking, Richard can see the gray irises lean towards a greenish tint in Reed’s eyes. As his lips part, Richard’s scan notices that they are fairly full with a highly pronounced cupid’s bow and well colored. Its scan shows that the prominent scar on Gavin’s nose extends from a corner to the eye to across the nose bridge.

Reed snaps out of a stupor as he sneers at Richard. Richard can see that the detective takes care of his teeth quite well.

“Why don’t that big robo-brain of yours figure it out? Got that, smartass.”

Richard doesn’t get to respond as Reed throws the black journal at Richard. It easily catches the journal while keeping its eyes on the detective walking away from it.

Reed goes down the stairs, not taking a glance at the android. It hears Officer Chen greeting him. Despite its advanced hearing, Richard cannot detect where Reed is.

Richard waits for 17.88 seconds before concluding that the detective isn’t coming back. It still needs progress on socializing. Despite the lack of development between it and Reed, Richard can see how well they worked together.

Reed didn’t hinder Richard’s investigation, no open hostility nor unprofessional complaining. He didn’t seem to be entirely frightened by Richard’s face and body structure. He gave needed insight to advance and even used outside knowledge to get important evidence.

Speaking of outside knowledge, Richard then opens to the exact page that Reed opened to.

What could possibly the clue? But Richard gets a nearly blank pages except one written quote.

_‘If you make this Note unusable by tearing it up or burning it, all the humans who have touched the Note till then will die.’_

…What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry about delay. I got busy with personal stuff.   
> Thanks for reading.


	7. Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One step forward, two steps back...

**MAR 26 2039**

**PM 11:50:06**

Richard opens its eyes and sees the familiar garden.

It scans the environment and sees that Aidan is already here.

Richard tilts its head as Aidan’s body language seems… contradictory.

Hunched back, arms crossed, lack of direct eye contact, and an above average stress level to say at least.

> **SIGNS OF AVOIDANCE**
> 
> **PROBABILITY: GUILT FROM LACK OF COMMUNICATION TODAY**

“Conan, we were waiting for you,” Amanda appears with her garden shears, “I see you’ve been progressing well in the mission?”

Richard nods. “You reviewed the information I sent?”

“Quite so. The list of missing androids and the further analysis from your case has been very beneficial. The unregistered biocomponents are identified as hybrids of android parts from Cyberlife’s labs.” She snaps off a wilting bud. “While I applaud at their human ingenuity, they’re still stealing from Cyberlife. Make sure you stay and complete that case.”

“Thank you, Amanda.”

While Amanda appears to be satisfied with the RK900’s findings, Aidan isn’t.

“Excuse me, Amanda, I don’t understand how a gang of anti-android thieves could be important towards the mission.”

Amanda hums as she continues pruning. “Through collecting and organizing Mulhouse’s belongings, there were illegal possessions that are not sold in any stores. The most interesting fact about them is that the biocomponents show little sign of excessive force.”

She puts down the shears and turns her eyes on Aidan. Aidan snaps itself to a parade rest position before her gaze.

“Tell me Connor, how could that happen if the recent androids are deviants? They would needlessly struggle to keep themselves online.”

Aidan tightens its jaw. “Perhaps there’s no need, they could have been offline.”

Amanda tilts her head and takes several steps towards it. The tension in Aidan’s shoulders rise and Richard detects an increase in Aidan’s stress level.

Richard looks back at Amanda. There is no trace of anger or annoyance in her body language. Aidan shouldn’t be on guard, it couldn’t have made a mistake. Amanda would have stated it already as she stares closely at it.

“While a good prediction in theory, Connor, you’re wrong.”

Aidan shifts its right foot back about 0.68 inch from its original position. It opens its mouth–

“I don’t want to hear excuses, Connor.”

Aidan clamps shut and puts its eyes back to the ground.

Amanda then shifts her focus on her wall of roses as she walks back into the gazebo. She takes the spray bottle and begins to spritz them.

“Conan, if you will.”

Richard nods and takes a step forward. “Some of the biocomponents are either fragile or part of a complex system that could be easily damaged if the android is physically strained. While there is a chance that the parts can go unscathed, the probability of repeated coincidences is insufficiently low. There is also lack of evidence for physical assault.

“In fact, through the analysis, this group got deviants submissive to their component removal with little stress or strain on the biocomponents. There are even signs that the androids were still functioning beginning and during the procedure.”

Aidan blinks and frowns. “Humans have a tool to subdue the deviants in a machine-like state?”

“Meaning they have a code, the answer we’re looking for,” Amanda puts the spray bottle down and smiles to Richard. “A cure, to reset them back into their rightful function.”

Richard nods. “It is the only plausible answer. While they could try to shut the deviants manually, each android has a self-defense mechanism or a “reaction” as the deviants call it. No signs of physical struggle leads to fewer witnesses and reports.”

“Once we find their code, Cyberlife will improve it to make it permanent.”

“Whether the Orange Renegade or the Purple Blood Faction specifically owns this tool is currently unknown. However, I will investigate it through the case I am issued.”

Amanda hums and walks to Richard. Her head is inclined up and the ends of her lips elevate. A simulation of a breeze goes through them.

“Excellent work, Conan. You have proven to be thoroughly beneficial.”

Richard feels a twitch on its lips. Its facial structures are refraining to copy Amanda’s smile. However, its core temperature has risen exactly one degree.

“However, you still need to finish your primary mission. While you accomplished this step, your time management has been less efficient than expected. As you proclaimed, can I count you to progress well in the mission?”

Richard feels its core temperature returning back down to its usual temperature as it nods again to Amanda.

“I will not fail you, Amanda.”

Amanda stares at Richard for 4.6 seconds before she leaves the two androids alone.

Aidan immediately walks away. Its stress level continues to elevate.

Richard follows. Aidan quickens its pace, not taking any glances at Richard, as it keeps its head down.

Richard continues to follow until Aidan reaches its bonsai tree. And slams its hand on the stand.

The usual cold temperature doesn’t come. Instead, Richard feels the sharp coldness as the snowstorm envelops the entire garden. While it’s a simulation, Richard shivers and has its arms around itself.

Like the extreme weather, there is no hint of warmth in Aidan’s eyes…

“You think I don’t notice.”

Richard blinks and tilts its head. “What-?”

“You think that I don’t see how you are mocking me in front of _Amanda_!”

Richard stands up straight and stares at the seething RK800. It… it cannot comprehend what Aidan is saying. The two of them are working together, partners for Cyberlife.

But Aidan perceives it differently.

“You think just because you got here nearly two weeks ago and advanced the investigation that you can _criticize_ me? I’ve been helping you. I’m the one that got you to the department. _I did_!”

Richard takes a step back.

“I’m the one who’s here first. I taught you the basics of socializing. And now you – _you_ want to throw me away?”

“Throw you away? Why would I–”

“Cut the bullcrap!” Aidan hisses as it grips on the stand. It glares at the tree. “You hid important information. From me. You made me look–…”

Aidan stops. Its bottom lip twitching before Aidan bites into it. Both hands reveal the white skin as they tighten up. Aidan takes its eyes away from Richard.

Richard could only go three steps before a blizzard wind stops it. Its body reacts to the simulated cold as fingers and feet go numb.

“I did not hide it from you.”

Aidan doesn’t react.

“I tried to call you but you were not responding.”

Richard feels frost forming at the tips of its ears as it takes one more step.

“I did not know why you needed to go incognito. But you cannot blame me for your inactions.”

Aidan doesn’t move nor say anything.

Richard grits its teeth.

“I needed you. Earlier today. I called for your help. To apprehend the gunmen. To be a better communicator. But you were not there.”

No response.

Richard clenches its jaw as it bares its teeth. It narrows its gaze on Aidan. Its shaky hands morph into tight fists.

“Why? Why did you not answer my calls?”

Nothing…

Richard feels a flush of heat spiking into its head. It stomps at the freezing ground.

“Tell me!”

“I got shot.”

Richard’s jaw slackens as it looks at Aidan with widened eyes. Perhaps its hearing factors has a glitch. Otherwise, it heard that…

“I was held down on gunpoint. Being threatened by deviants to surrender. And I got shot by their leader...”

The winds cease as the snow level decrease significantly on the ground. But Richard still feels the cold.

Aidan reveals a red LED and sullen-like glowing eyes.

“She shot me on the head. I was… I was down.”

Richard takes hesitantly five steps closer to Aidan.

“How were you not deactivated?”

Aidan does a degrading static laugh. It points at its forehead, 1.5 centimeters to the right from the middle point and above the eyebrow.

“A bullet,” It does another laugh, “a bullet that was in there the whole time, it stopped the other bullet from damaging my motherboard.”

**Software Instability Detected ^**

**Software Instability Q̧uar͠an̢t͘i͜ned̡ ˅̧**

“That can’t be. Cyberlife engineers would have easily removed it or replaced the facial plane.”

Aidan wraps its arms on itself. “Why would they? Why didn’t they? It had to do with productivity…”

“Productivity? Surely that cannot be the reason. Maybe the engineers did not detect this. Amanda will–”

“Amanda knows.” Aidan utters. There’s still static in its voice. “She’s the one who informed me of the reason…”

**So͘f͠twa͝r̷e In̕sta͠bi͝l͏i͝t̷y D͏et̛ec͠teḑ ̶^̕**

**Software Instability Q̩̫̥̝̻̮̦u͖͚͖̕ar̙a̪̭̺͖̝̺͉͢n͇̬̝̺͠t̹͠i̳̫n͘e̤̘̻͕̘d̨̫̞̙̮̯ ̶͉̠̥̱͓̥˅**

                                                    ˅

Richard tries to find a logical reason that Aidan somehow couldn’t get the fix from “productivity.” It cannot.

It cannot comprehend the little recognition that Aidan’s value. It helped Richard infiltrate the DPD, learn social ques, and defended Richard in its unproductive first week. Richard knew little of what its function is, it had no social protocol to easily manipulate for information nor the ability to lie. Richard could have failed Cyberlife’s mission. Because of Aidan, Richard learned manually about itself. Aidan used all of its accessed knowledge to keep Richard from getting behind. If Aidan had deactivated, then…

Richard feels itself shaking. Why? How? What?

“The productivity of what…?”

Aidan gives a sad smile, its red light revealing the seams of its face.

“Productivity of you, Richard.” 

 

* * *

 

**MAR 27 2039**

Gavin yawns again. God, he hates mornings. Mornings are nature’s torture machines.

At least he isn’t the only one.

Anderson is drooling on his desk, trying to get as much shuteye before his caretaker robot wakes him up. Chris had put a folded paper stand with the word “BABY” written on it out front as he takes some needed Z’s. And even Fowler, the captain is taking two mugful of coffee into his office.

Gavin stretches his back out, popping his spine up one more time before putting his ass on the chair, ready to report and work.

He pauses and then blinks. He rubs his eyes and yeah, there’s a cup of coffee on his desk. Tina is supposed to be visiting Collins with your typical Get Well Soon banquet and joke this morning.

He looks around. Doesn’t seem anyone is hiding. But some of the officers here know how to do a good poker face.

He lifts the cup and examines. And his eyes bulge out.

It’s from that pretentious café from the gentrified region. The one with the stupid ass name that Gavin can’t and will never remember. The one where Gavin may or may not sneak into and get three shots of espresso and a muffin of the day if he’s completely stressed out and hungry as hell. And sometimes he would go there as a self-treat for those pain in the ass cases that he finally solved and finished. Usually, he wasn’t even there. Tina would get him a pastry and a random coffee drink when Gavin does his all-nighters. She especially did in the recent case he has, when he was waiting too damn long for the forensic labs to say there’s no lead for his case but terminator does…

Gavin takes a whiff. Smells like a cappuccino. He opens the lid off. Looks like it has that creamy foam and that dash of cinnamon. He dabs his finger in and takes a taste. Definitely tastes like a cappuccino, doesn’t taste funny at all.

He stares at it. There’s no way this is genuine coffee from that snotty café. This has to be some elaborate prank. Like laxatives. Or it being decaf. He doesn’t know which one is worse.

Gavin puts the lid back on. He puts the coffee back down.

He’s going straight towards the breakroom. Shitty, safe coffee over mystery drink. Any time, any day.

“Hey asshole,” Person waves her cup at him, “got coffee, too?”

Gavin squints his eyes at her cup. It’s from the same café.

“…Did Tina set you up?”

Person snorts. “Hell no. Big boy did. He got her one, too.”

Gavin swivels his head around the department. He can’t see where Big Connor is.

That’s strange. Androids are always the fuckers that go “exactly on time.” He remembers Connor’s condescending looks at Anderson whenever the lieutenant was “late.” Gavin would have thought that mister more advanced would be right on the dot like he always did for the last –what? Literally the couple of weeks that he’s been here for. Speaking of being “on time” and Anderson, he doesn’t see Connor either.

Gavin raises an eyebrow at Person. She shrugs her shoulders and takes a sip.

Yeah, that’s not fucking right.

Especially the tall glass of bulletproof super-strong terminator is nowhere found in the building is a big caution warning sign there.

Maybe Gavin should make a reservation to the hospital where Collins is.

He takes a glance at Person.

She is surfing on her phone while looking completely unbothered by the morning and the missing killing machines. The traitor.

Gavin looks back at his desk. He can see that his cup is still there where he put it. Somehow, an indestructible android gives officers coffee and disappears…

He crosses his arms. There’s no way this is not suspicious.

And again, Gavin can’t find Connor either.

Gavin gnaws the inside of his mouth. Two police detective androids are not in this building, possibly planning on something. Good reason for Gavin to panic.

Connor was the “most advanced prototype” made to solve crimes, fight, and manipulate. He got both criminals and officers tricked by his soft eyes and dorky mannerisms. When he reveals his abilities to retaliate in the field, everyone seems to either freeze in shock or is down for the count.

He takes a deep breath in and blows it out. He puts a hand on his neck.

Gavin remembers how easily Connor had overpowered him and how he could easily immobilize him at the evidence room. Hell, Connor could have easily killed him with no hesitation if he wanted to. That case with the Omikron gang still gives Gavin chills.

And then there’s the final product…

What can he do now?

He sighs and walks back to his desk. The cup of café coffee is mocking him. It’s obviously higher quality than the department but it is given by death machine 9000.

Sure, they got some evidence together in Biotic Technic but the fucker kept questioning about Gavin’s case. He knows how to be a detective and he has earned his position not by sheer luck nor thinly veiled nepotism.

He sighs again and sits in his desk. Again, what can he do? He isn’t the friendliest person to be around, especially at work. He sure as hell didn’t kiss ass to the higher-ups with his “outstanding personality.” And he’s already busy with the Violet case.

Gavin takes a hesitant sip and is promptly taken aback.

It’s good. It’s way too good. Somehow, the plastic prick had deduced what Gavin likes. It’s like the perfect coffee to his taste buds, as if it’s giving him the needed wakeup call but with a nice pick-me-up.

His ears then pick up the voice of Connor. Strangely, it sounds like he’s concerned…

He turns his chair and sees at first is mister tall and gray-eyed. Then, he finds a worried looking Connor at the corner of Not Connor’s side.

Gavin watches as still-have-that-overblown-high-neck-collar strides towards Fowler’s office, carrying a tablet while ignoring Connor’s hissing distress. He walks up to the stairs and knocks at the glass door. Fowler lets him in with a confused look on him while Connor begrudgingly follows in.

What did terminator want? A raise? Report? He better not steal a case from Gavin.

Gavin knows he isn’t the only officer watching as Fowler looks completely flabbergasted after what one of the danger twins had said to him. Gavin takes a smiling sip as Fowler raises up from his chair and seems to scold on Mr. Bulletproof. Gavin arches an eyebrow as it looks like Connor is joining with the captain. Of course, icy eyes has that neutral expression on since he got here and is speaking with poise.

Gavin leans as far as he can inside his desk as resting prick face stands up and hands Fowler the tablet.

A few hushed bets go through the room as Fowler reads and gets more defeated with what’s on the tablet. Wilson is going for ten bucks and a donut that Not Connor wants a transfer. Gavin thinks personally that it’s blackmail from dear old Cyberlife.

Well whatever it is, big guy got it. Fowler has both hands on his face, his back is hunched over, and then he gives his solemn agreement.

Gavin hides his snort as Connor gives a pout. Whatever big terminator wanted, mister prototype doesn’t like at all.

Gavin goes back to work. Whatever it is, he is entertained enough for the morning.

“Reed, in my office. Now.”

Gavin chokes a bit on his coffee. He whips his head to gape at Fowler.

Both of the tin cans are still there. And the big guy has his eyes on Gavin.

…No, it couldn’t be.

There’s no way.

It’s goddamn impossible.

Gavin puts down his cup and gets off his chair. He tries to compose his shakiness as eyes are on him as he walks to Fowler’s office.

Shit, shit, _shit_.

He saw this from Anderson, even heard the fucker. Back when Connor was not even a member of the force and just a tool.

He heard through the gossip how “special” Connor was. How efficient the android is, to cases and to Anderson.

Connor was supposed to shadow but overshadowed Anderson in the android deviant case.

Gavin doesn’t want a partner. Especially an android.

But he can hear the argument, the losing struggle.

Gavin will be appointed to him because of his attitude. And if he refuses, Fowler will threaten to take his badge.

And everyone wants to watch as Reed the asshole make a whiny ass of himself.

He sneaks in a deep breath before entering.

There’s no way in hell he’s going to entertain them.

He takes a seat.

“As you know, Collins is currently recovering from his injury and is currently on leave because of it.”

Of course, Fowler isn’t looking at Gavin when he’s saying this. Instead, he’s staring at the screen like it’s not a big damn deal. Of course, Connor is keeping his eyes down at the desk while his bigger twin is leering at Fowler.

“And due to the connections going on with your case and Richard’s, you two will be partners until then.”

 _Fuck_. And there it is.

Gavin can pretty much feel every member of the DPD is watching and waiting for the big show. A laughter of denial, a fiery complaint, or an ultimate bitching and making an ass of himself.

But Gavin knows. He isn’t Anderson. He can’t yell at Fowler or even complain. While Anderson can have a book series of disciplinary complaints, Gavin can’t. He doesn’t have that history like he does with Tina. If he gets a discipline, there are actual consequences at his end. Gavin did not work his ass off in order to destroy all his effort by making a hissy fit.

“Yeah, sure, why the fuck not.” He shrugs his shoulders and bites the inside of his cheek as both Fowler and Connor gape at him.

Their fault for forgetting that Gavin got promoted to be a detective not by sheer luck.

“Is that all, captain?”

Fowler regains his composure and does a cough. “Yes, take Richard with you and brief him what you got. You’re all dismissed.”

Gavin immediately gets the fuck out of the office. And he does a rough push on the door to slam at one of the plastic pricks. Of course, the big guy caught it and acts like nothing happened. Fucker.

And everyone gets back to their goddamn business when Gavin gets back to his desk, terminator following him right behind.

“It is an honor to be working with you, Detective.” Fuck no, it’s not. “I am sure we will make a great team.”

Gavin scoffs at this.

“Yeah, yeah, until Collins gets better.”

“That is incorrect.”

Gavin blinks and turns his head at Richard. Jesus, those eyes are just judging him. Why don’t Cyberlife put some fucking canines if they’re trying to go all intimidating giant –maybe they can remove that steel pole out of the guy’s ass while they’re at it.

“While Detective Collins has not suffered from any artery or bone damage, the factors in the path of the bullet and his physical health has shown that he will need at least six months in the hospital. We should be finished before then.”

Gavin raises an eyebrow at the android. While the words sound strangely a hybrid of confidence and “clear observation,” the flat tone sounds pretentiously condescending. It’s as if the prick is relieved to not work with Collins. That’s fucked up.

Richard’s eyes move to where the cup is. A hint of movement went on his lips before he looks at Gavin through his lashes. Why did Cyberlife make the lashes long?

“Are you satisfied with my choice, Detective? I wanted you to give the best.”

Gavin feels the back of his neck warm up. What the hell, did the glorified tank on legs gave a stupid porno line at him?!

Gavin whips his focus back at his computer. Focus, he needs to f–

He takes a short breath in as Richard just transports behind him and is leaning to see over Gavin. The tips of his fingers are barely touching the back of Gavin’s shoulders as one hand clamps at the chair. The other is reaching towards the monitor, not caring the arm is brushing against Gavin’s head.

“Permission to review the files, Detective?”

Gavin gives a blank nod as the heat spreads to his ears. He keeps his eyes mostly on the keyboard and mouse as Richard does the whole android connection tap. He could hear the fainting humming coming out from the back despite the deafening racing heartbeat.

“The victim, Agatha Violet, was found dead in her house at 5:18 p.m. The cause of death is hypothesized to be overdose of Thirium due to a prosthesis malfunction.” Richard says, oblivious that his voice is close to Gavin’s ear. “Former member of the Orange Renegade and proclaimed founder of the Purple Blood Faction. Despite the amateur work on the biomechanical surgeries, the probability of the cause being simply an accident is highly improbable.”

Richard lets go of the screen and is finally off of Gavin.

Gavin can finally take a breather.

“Detective, is there a way you can get more information of Ms. Violet in her time as an Orange Renegade member?”

Gavin turns around on his chair. “There a reason why?”

“Apart from the different views on what to do with the androids and her discharge to the organization, Ms. Violet has been an active member since its early years. From her work history, it was her job.”

Gavin clicks his tongue.

“She was a recruiter. Says so on her records.”

“How can a simple recruiter have access to the android parts then?”

“Maybe she got lucky or knows a guy.”

“Even if she simply knows a guy, how can her group gain the biocomponents without any suspicion?”

Gavin opens his mouth and tries to figure out an answer. But then he slowly closes it and thinks.

That is true. Agatha Violet and her members’ parts are all complex and shit. Android disappearances has always been reported, even before the revolution, about suspicious behavior on either the android or the destroyer.

Usually with the Orange Renegade, the bodies are found and have been used for Red Ice. But implanting those parts in them, there’s barely any investigation.

For a bunch of cyborg fanatics, that’s too damn suspicious. And another thing…

“How did these fuckwads get the money anyway? Renegade would have reported or done something if they “borrowed” some cash.”

Richard nods. “The ultraviolet ink, the amputation to possibly all the members as well as implanting, and the amount of Thirium to keep the biocomponents functional.”

“And to pay some asshole assassin a fuckton of cash.”

“Even if the faction is able to swindle the funds of the Orange Renegade, the amount to keep it inconspicuous is utterly apprehensive. Especially with the incident of Paige.”

Gavin raises up from his chair. “Shit, I gotta talk to Walker. You go–”

And he stops. Because while he got something for his case, there still his “partner.”

“Is there something the matter, Detective?”

Actually yeah, there is. While Richard looks bored out of his mind, Gavin can’t help but see the blaring sign right in front of him.

He narrows his eyes at Richard. “What do you mean by Paige?”

While Cyberlife can give androids the best poker face, the mood rings don’t lie. A quick flash of yellow proves Gavin’s suspicions.

Of course, let your guard down and an android will immediately knock you down at the first chance.

And of course, the fucking prick tries to act like a clueless puppy as he cocks his head and blinks at Gavin.

“Jason Paige. He’s one of the cases that you have. He was supposed to go to Anderson as it involves with Red Ice distribution and overdose. However, Fowler assigned you the case instead. It is not yet solved as the culprit is still at large.”

Gavin feels himself tensing. His hands want to ball into fists.

“Why do you look into that case?”

“Through my analysis, Paige was found in Violet’s district and there was lack of bio evidence. No signs of the usual deviant behavior meaning it is most likely not an android. With the Purple Faction, I found a narrowed list of potential suspects with the DPD computer.”

Gavin sucks in a breath. The image of throwing the coffee at this prick’s face is in his head. But he needs to calm down. Calm the fuck _down_ …

“Yeah, and what about your case? Tell me, why you didn’t finish the damn thing if you got the evidence and the culprits?”

“My case is involved with the Purple Faction. And I did finish it. I have given my report on it last night.”

Gavin grips the sides of his chair. He can feel himself shaking in rage.

“So you finished your case and demanded Fowler for us to be partners because what? You wanted access to Paige?”

“Should I have not? His case is important to this investigation. These cold cases need to be solved, Detective.”

Gavin wants to punch him. He _really_ wants to punch this guy.

Anderson was in his mourning drunk stupor and Fowler shoved the case to Gavin. And that case became this horrible interference to his career.

Gavin tried his best. He tried to get something out of the lack of info he got. It was supposed to advance his career, give good recognition to the right people and a possible pathway to a promotion. Instead, it became a cold case, a black fucking mark on his ass. This big case that he has to do focus on and not take any others because of this. Doesn’t help that no one wants to give a hand, let alone anything else to help him. He was stuck with Paige’s case while Anderson got to choose which case he could work on and which time he could do any work.

Now this toaster tank bot is saying that not only he looked into Gavin’s case files, he got new information from his “analysis,” all because it’s “important to the investigation.”

Gavin feels the pit in his stomach boil. That’s why this prick wanted to be partners with him. To get permitted access on his cases. Because he sees that Gavin wasn’t making enough progress. As if Gavin isn’t working hard enough as it is.

Gavin almost forgot that this fucker isn’t some actual partner, he’s a thief.  

He walks the fuck away from terminator. He needs space. Gavin need to calm the fuck down before he runs headfirst to a mistake.

“Detective?”

Gavin goes faster. No, no, _no_. Toaster needs to fuck off.

“I’m taking a break, asshole.” He growls with full on venom.

Gavin ignores Person’s watchful eyes as he strides away from the android. Shit, Tina is back. And she’s looking right at him, questioning why Gavin isn’t doing anything to the thieving plastic asshole right behind him.

“But Detective, we haven’t done much progress. Should I report to Mr. Walker, Detective Re–”

Gavin turns around and glares with all the fire he has at his so-called “partner.” He jabs a finger at its stupid chest, right where the dumb indent circle is.

“Listen here, tin can, you’re assigned to only your case. Keep your damn dick off of what’s mine. Those are mine and mine _alone_. I don’t need anyone’s help, let alone a plastic prick like you.”

Of course, Richard isn’t affected at all. He just blinks at Gavin as if he’s completely bored with the display. He only blinks once before opening his damn mouth.

“I only wanted to be productive. You will only be on stagnant on Violet and Paige without my help.”

Gavin feels his fists shake. This fucker. This _fucker_ thinks so much better than any of them. Each officer has a job to do. And in two weeks, terminator here believes he’s all hot shit.

But he can’t. Gavin can’t attack this guy like a wild animal. But Person and Tina are staring right at him. He can’t act like a bitch to this bastard.

Then, Gavin remembers what he planned to do with Connor at the break room if the ass-kisser ever refused.

“Hey dipshit, go get me a coffee.”

Richard just blinks at the smirking Gavin.

“But I brought you a coffee already, D–”

“That’s an order, asshole.”

This time, mister bitch face does a better reaction. Like he’s recalibrating like hell in there.

Richard looks at the coffee machine and then back at Gavin’s desk. The LED is flashing and spinning blue and yellow.

Gavin slowly gets into position…

Richard puts his gaze back at Gavin. This time, the android has tightened its face to look down at him.

“Detective Reed, you do not need more coffee. You are productive as it is for now.”

Gavin snaps. He whips his clenched fist towards the regulator. Only for it to be caught by Richard.

Wrong move. Definitely wrong move.

“Detective–”

He reels back his other fist and goes for the chin. Richard catches that with the other hand.

“Detective, please, this is unnecessary.”

Gavin’s blood is still pumping. He tries to kick one of the legs down and can’t. What the hell is he made of?!

“Detective Reed, I–”

Gavin snaps his head back up and sees a goal. He does a jerky push with one hand in order pull free the other hand.  Before Richard could fully stop him, Gavin pushes at his LED.

Richard’s eyes widen. His lips are parted. His shoulders tense. His LED flickers. And—

_Crack!_

_SNAP!_

Gavin goes down to his knees. He cradles his now freed hand. It was smooshed –no, crushed by Richard’s strength. Bruises already forming, darkening to shades of black and blue. His hand is shaking as his fingers want to move, only to be restricted to their curled up state. The pain around his swelling wrist begins to warm up…

And then it explodes.

“ _PH_ uuuuuuu _UUCK_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I love reading Gavin arguing at Fowler, I can't help but think what makes an ambitious detective recklessly fight with his captain? Hank seems to able to argue with Fowler (while using his first name and openly cursing at him) and still kept his job despite his disciplinary file. I think it's because Hank has familiarity and history with Fowler. I even think Fowler gave the android deviancy case to Hank to redeem himself.   
> Gavin doesn't have that luxury.


	8. Hot and Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noun, a children's game that helps refine learning skills and learn the idea of opposites while trying to find something

Gavin tries not to hiss as he presses the bag of ice down on his wrist.

He’s also trying not to get any eye contact from the captain’s disapproving look.

“…First day, first hour, and you tried to assault your own goddamn partner,” Fowler begins, “and you did it in front of every officer in this building.”

Gavin sinks into the chair as much as he can. He feels the heat coming towards his neck.

“It’s been what, half a year since androids got their freedom? Reed, you know how this looks bad on you, on us, on the department.”

Gavin grips tighter on the bag.

“Look, I know you still have issues with androids but I thought you could do better after working with Connor.” Fowler takes a deep sigh and massages his temples. He then looks at Gavin. “I’m going to have to give you suspension.”

Gavin jumps at this. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, captain. You can’t. I’m working on the Violet case.”

“Then your partner will work on it while you’re away. He showed me that he could do it alone for the time being.”

“What, because he has that stupid tablet.”

“Because he finished his case while Collins was at the emergency room.”

Gavin scowls at this. “So he’s excused for snooping into my stuff? Captain, he was taking my case.”

“He wasn’t taking anything from what it looks like. Richard got something while your ass was working on your phone, Reed.”

Don’t yell. Don’t fuck it up. Don’t fucking insult the fucker when he’s the one that keeps you here!

Gavin clenches his jaw, almost grinding his teeth at the process.

Of course. Mister big bot is going scot-free while Gavin, who worked his ass off for years from the academy to now, is getting punished. All the times he achieved and finished cases, the times he accomplished all by himself, and the times he took overtime hours for this job. All of that are overshadowed by the new and shiny toy detective.

After everything he did to keep this job, he gets thrown out to the dumps without a single remorse.

“Look, Reed, I know you’re one of our best but you can’t go picking fights with your partner. Every time you’re assigned to one, I get complaints. You can do your job damn well but your attitude isn’t doing you shit.”

Bullshit. That’s bullshit. That is complete and utter fucking bullshit right there. Fowler doesn’t give a crap about Gavin. He doesn’t give a damn what Reed did for his career and the department. The captain cares about lieutenant whiskey gut and boy toy prototype.

Fowler doesn’t give a damn about Reed. In fact, Gavin is pretty sure if he wasn’t such a great detective that the department needed, Fowler would have fired his ass the first chance there is.

And now here Gavin is, suspended and can’t do shit as a plastic prick starts taking his cases and the job itself.

Speaking of plastic pricks, Gavin’s “partner” arrives in front of the glass door with the stupid tablet.

Of course, he knocks the door and waits for Fowler’s signal.

Gavin swallows down the lump of hissing insults as Richard enters with the poise of a Wall Street business man, as if he got the ultimate jackpot. Those ice cold eyes are on Fowler, ready to rub it in Reed’s face.

“Captain Fowler, I am ready to start my apology.”

Both Gavin and Fowler whip their head at him. Gavin’s jaw finally slacks off. Meanwhile, Fowler gets on his feet.

“Richard, you don’t need to. Reed here is the one who should say the apologies.”

Richard cocks his head and raises an eyebrow. “Why?”

Fowler sputters. “Why?! He tried to assault you!”

“But I injured him.”

“You did it out of defense.”

“Defense does not excuse the excessive act of harming my partner, Captain.”

Fowler groans at this. He’s pinching the bridge of his nose while creasing between his brows. He then looks up at Richard.

“Listen, I don’t know what you’re thinking up there but you don’t have to apologize. Reed’s the one who started it and he’s getting punished for it. You can work on the Violet case while he’s out.”

Gavin sucks in a breath as he stares with widened eyes as Richard doesn’t seem to be satisfied with the good news. Instead, Richard looks fucking pissed off.

“You are suspending Reed?” The mechanical grating in Richard’s growl makes Fowler tense up. His eyes turn absolute zero and right at Fowler, making the captain take half a step back. “Captain, I believe you need to rethink your decision. There seems to be a misinterpretation.”

Gavin looks back at the bewildered captain. He’s pretty sure that Fowler is just as speechless as him.

Fowler then clears his throat. “Detective Reed here started a fight here at work. There has been complaints about his attitude that he hasn’t improved on.”

“Like Lieutenant Anderson?”

Oh shit. Gavin sucks in his bottom lip and covers his mouth with his hand. Fowler looks so shocked and pissed off at Richard.

Fowler draws his eyebrows close and gives a deep frown. “Anderson has been improving for some time, Reed isn’t. I don’t need you to make your first disciplinary by slandering a higher-up, especially to a lieutenant.”

Gavin lowers his head, he feels good ol’ déjà vu coming right at him. Of course, Sergeant Aston Blake could do no wrong until he literally got caught red-handed with Red Ice.

Gavin snaps his head back up as the scraping of a chair lets out in the office.

He can only see the back of Richard but he sure as hell as first row seats on Fowler.

Gavin takes a peek at the chair Richard pulled in. His heart skips as Richard’s grip bends and molds the top part like clay. Gavin sees the full result as Richard lets out his hold and like some suave motherfucker, takes a seat. Gavin’s brain and dick are battling whether to feel aroused or full on pissing in his pants.

Richard crosses his legs. “While you have earned your rank as captain, have you been truly acting like a fair leader?”

“What the hell do you–”

“I know that the lieutenant has suffered a major personal loss over three years ago.”

And like that, the office turns into a tundra.

Gavin puts his hand back on the bag and flinches at the pain. And then he freezes up at Richard’s voice.

“But you have always favored him, Captain. Before and even now.”

Fowler’s face and fists twist in shaking rage. He gets close on Richard’s face, glaring right at the poised android.

“Listen here, Richard –because I’m not saying this twice,” Fowler points a finger at him, “I am the captain of this district. I got this job through blood and sweat! No damn help from anyone up there. And so did Hank.

“So you better apologize and get your ass on those cases.”

Gavin holds his breath. Because Richard doesn’t do what Fowler ordered. Instead, Richard uncrosses and crosses his legs to the other side, unwavering and keeping eye contact.

“You are wrong, Captain.” Fowler opens his mouth, ready to rip. But Richard doesn’t let him. “I know why you gave Lieutenant Anderson the deviancy case.”

Wait, what?!

Gavin sits upright while Fowler stammers. Richard just continues.

“Your higher-ups were planning on punishing Anderson for his poor performance. While he was solving cases with ease, he was not acting professionally as Anderson’s disciplinary file kept growing. They had remained patient in the first year due to the tragedy. But they grew irritated at his incompetence. You were the one who convinced them to keep him with excuse after excuse. But it did not take much time for the higher-ups to get tired of the excuses. Those empathetic suggested a demotion while others planned on firing him.

“And then Cyberlife e-mailed you about the deviancy problem, offered its most advanced prototype at the time. Despite knowing very little about androids and even technology itself it seems, you assigned Anderson to the case rather than the appointed Detective Reed.”

Gavin stares bug-eyed at Fowler, trying to get something –anything that denies what Richard had said. He was the one who was going to get that case?! He could have had that case, Connor, and everything else with it.

Sure, Gavin hated androids like anyone else would back at that time –but he was no dumbass! He could have gotten recognition, credit, and an opportunity to get a step further in his career. And Fowler gave it all away to Anderson.

“Captain, is that–”

“How the hell do you know all this? You can’t go snooping information like that.”

Richard puts the tablet on the desk. “I learned all of this and more through Connor’s memories.”

Fowler drops his jaw and stares agape at Richard. “What?”

“Due to Collins’s injury and my lack of experience, I needed a partner. I chose Detective Reed to be the most qualified and proficient one to have.”

Gavin feels his throat drying and the back of his neck heating up. Huh. Mr. Upgrade wanted him as first choice. That’s… that’s nice…

“However, my predecessor disagreed. So Connor let me probe through its memory file involving the detective and I got to look around the deviancy case.”

Richard touches the tablet, making it let out a hologram video with a touch of his finger.

Gavin leans closer and squints. The video is in some weird first person point of view, what the hell is– wait, is this an android memory? Are these…Connor’s memories?

“Because of this, I have seen unprofessional behavior from Lieutenant Anderson that has been completely overlooked.” Richard swipes to a new video. “Drinking during working hours, obvious dereliction, driving under the influence,” _swipe_ , “aggressive behavior towards colleagues –including threatening to shoot them as you can see here in the interrogation room,” _swipe_ , “unnecessary work complaints, repeated lateness,” _swipe_ , “and there is the physical assault towards a government agent.”

Richard takes his hand off the tablet, shutting the hologram videos off. And Fowler is sure as hell not looking at him, staring down at his desk.

“Despite all of this, Anderson was given a scolding, a warning, and a week “suspension” with pay.

“So do not tell me –do not _deny_ that you care about Lieutenant Anderson above all the officers here. Especially when you are punishing Detective Reed extensively when he is not of fault.”

“But he–”

Richard raises his hand at Fowler, swiftly silencing the captain.

“I have goaded the detective. Though unintentional, I have angered him. I should have behaved better.” Richard turns himself to look right at Gavin. Gavin holds his breath. Instead of that murderous coldness, those gray eyes seem to shimmer with regret. “I apologize, Detective Reed.”

Gavin looks down at the floor. Shit, is it the room getting warm in here?

Richard looks back at Fowler. “Now if you excuse us, Captain, I would like to work with my partner. Or else I talk to human resources with the tablet.”

Gavin looks up at his captain who’s pretty much speechless. Gavin can’t deny that he is, too.

This guy. This robot terminator motherfucker. He just defended Gavin. He actually wants to be partners with Gavin. Him. Wants to be partners with Gavin goddamn Reed.

What kind of Armageddon is this?!

“Reed,” Fowler finally speaks out, “you’re dismissed. Get back to work.”

Gavin gapes at Fowler, almost wanting to shout out a stupid ass question at him. Seriously, big bot just literally blackmailed and threatened the captain to keep him here. Holy _shit_. This is some sort of fever dream hallucination going on here!

“Captain.” Gavin mutters out as he lets his body guide him out of the office. He’s pretty sure he’s a bit shell-shocked by this whole fuckery ordeal.

And surprisingly really no one, Richard follows him to his desk.

Gavin doesn’t remember what the fuck happened after that.

 

* * *

 

 

**MAR 28 2039**

Gavin groans as he pops something on his shoulder before entering the DPD.

He mumbles a greeting towards Stacy as he walks toward his desk.

And then he freezes.

Because he’s reminded of what happened yesterday.

Because there, lo and behind, is terminator tin can. Or Richard really. Gavin should actually give effort on remembering this toaster’s name. He did save Gavin from suspension.

“Detective Reed, good morning. You are two minutes and seventeen seconds early. Are you ready to continue?”

Gavin should have done some remark or a witty comeback. Like, who cares how early you are in seconds? Or being ready in the morning.

But instead, what came out of Gavin’s mouth is “Uhn-huh?”

There’s some twitch on Richard’s mouth before he pulls the chair, inviting Gavin to sit in.

Gavin takes stupid careful steps to his desk. His eyes never leaving on Richard. The back of his head tells him that the plastic prick will pull the chair away, making Gavin look like a complete fool first thing in the morning.

But Richard doesn’t.

“I will get your morning coffee. I have already logged in and recognized the information there. Please review and tell me if there is any problem. I will be back soon.”

And then the android strides towards the break room. Pretty much making his promise towards Gavin.

And Gavin just stares. He gazes at his new partner.

Oh yeah, Gavin has a new partner. A partner that actually wants to work with him. The guy who threatened the captain in Gavin’s defense. And the fucker that pretty much broke his wrist.

Gavin hisses as a sharp pain reminds him of that.

Yeah, his dumbass self keeps forgetting that these android detectives are dangerous. Especially Connor who isn’t this harmless dork model.

When the prick ignored him and entered the evidence room while locking the door shut right in front of Gavin’s face, Gavin had to sneak in there. Imagine his surprise when mister prototype was fooling a half-dead android on the wall with the deviant leader’s voice. Cold and calculated, Connor ripped a part off in order to kill the guy again.

Gavin rubs on the wrist cast. What did the doctor say? Six weeks to fully heal or something. She had the whole “don’t fuck with me and my instructions” face when she informs Gavin to always have a cast on his wrist or else.

She must have heard his profession or read his medical files.

Of course, Gavin is right-handed. And the broken wrist is on his right arm.

The doctor made it really clear not to put strain on his wrist. She must have though Gavin could go ambidextrous in one night.

Gavin moves his mouse to the other side of the keyboard. He already feels the struggle begin. It doesn’t help that he isn’t used to this. At. _All_.

“Here is your coffee, Detective.” Jesus Hussain Christ! The fucker is way too quiet! “Have you talked to or contacted with Officer Walker? He should have more data analysis right now.”

Gavin does a double take. He… he needs a moment.

Gavin tries to take the cup with his left hand. It is really awkward, especially when Richard is looking right at him. Not blinking at all.

He takes a sip. It’s lukewarm. And from the subtle watery taste, there was ice in here.

Gavin tries to go back to his computer. However, Richard has his hands behind his back as if waiting for something.

Gavin tries to focus on his computer. He just needs to look and review at the files and ignore the big bulking bot that’s just standing over –oh for the love of God!

“Okay. Okay, we need to talk.”

Richard tilts his head and blinks. “Have I done something wrong, Detective?”

“No, shit, you didn’t. I mean–” Gavin looks around. Tina isn’t here. Anderson is distracted by assassin boytoy. Pretty much everyone else are doing their job. “–Look, can we go outside? Have a talk.”

Richard blinks at Gavin again. And then he nods.

“Very well, exercise can help waking you up. Lead the way, Detective.”

Gavin grabs his coffee and just takes Richard behind the DPD building. Nobody is stopping them. Wow. Great. They either don’t care about him like Connor or they know Richard can kick Gavin’s ass easily.

Gavin doesn’t care. He needs to talk to this tin can.

As they finally get out of the building and at the side where people can mind their own business. Gavin sighs and readies himself. He takes another sip and then looks right at his “partner.”

“Okay, what’s your deal?”

The LED blinks yellow before going back to blue. Richard narrows his eyes.

“Could you explain, Detective?”

“Look, I appreciate the whole defending my honor and taking Fowler down a peg, don’t get me wrong. But I seriously have no idea why.”

“You are the most efficient detective in this department.”

“Yeah, you already said that. But I don’t believe you’re kissing my ass without a motive.”

Richard does this slow blink at Gavin. It’s like this weird concoction of clueless pup and pretentious smartass.

“I broke you wrist.”

Gavin rubs his temple and tries to take one big deep breath. He needs to calm the fuck down. The android right in front of him has saved him from suspension and has literally crushed his fist. Gavin doesn’t need a broken arm or worse, another broken wrist.

Gavin looks up at Richard. “Look, I don’t like androids.”

“You have made it clear towards your actions on Connor.”

Gavin sucks a harsh breath in. Richard doesn’t look like he’s saying it sarcastically. But who knows.

“ _Listen_ , while you had your thing with the captain, I also notice some shit as well.”

Richard’s resting bastard face stays neutral. But his body seems to lean closer towards Gavin. Goddamn, why did Cyberlife give this fucker those chilling eyes?

Gavin does a quick sip and blames it for his heartrate.

“Since you chose me, you must have done your research. I got complaints from the high ass pricks, am a bit of lone wolf, and _really_ don’t like you plastic pricks. Compared to me, Collins is squeaky clean.

“Now, you saved my job yesterday. Cool. But that doesn’t mean shit when all the times we’ve talked, not one ended damn well. Sure, you could easily say you’re sorry and all but I don’t believe you.”

“And why is that, Detective?”

Gavin gives out his best snarling glare. He points right at Richard’s face with the broken wrist hand.

“Because you were snooping at my cases. Sure, Violet is connected with yours and Collins’s –but that doesn’t Paige was ever yours. He was my case and you think you’re the top dog with all your tech that you can take what’s mine? Bull _shit_. You were stealing my cases.”

Richard’s LED blinks in yellow. He blinks twice. He actually looks surprised.

“I see. I apologize for my behavior. I was trying to help–”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Richard clamps his mouth shut.

“I don’t know what the fuck is going on in that robot brain of yours. But I sure as hell know about the human mind. There’s something you want from those two cases and no coffee,” he wiggles the cup at Richard, “is going to distract me otherwise. So spill, tin can.”

Now, the LED is giving a damn light show. It switches to blue and yellow back and forth. Then it blinks to yellow, faster than Gavin’s eyes can really catch.

It takes what felt like a whole minute before the LED goes back to calm blue.

“…I need to progress.”

Gavin sours his face. “What?”

“When I was activated by Connor, I chose to join this department to do investigation work. However, I was solely doing desk assignments on the first week. I was given no case nor a request to use my programs. I was restrained until I got to help Detective Collins.

“Despite his positive reputation, he was rather slow –or rather, he was too… careful. It was obvious he taking easy cases and is focusing more on retiring than working. I had to push the investigation further myself and convince Collins to do so. I was on… standby.”

Richard turns his gaze back at Gavin. Just like in the office, his eyes shimmer on Gavin.

“I wish to be productive, to show that my activation is worthwhile.”

…Shit.

Gavin doesn’t know what he’s expecting. Maybe a verbal dick-wagging fight where Richard acts like some superior being prick or just threaten him by maybe slamming him up the wall –one or the other would prove Gavin’s suspensions.

Instead, terminator reveals to have this insecure existential crisis to him. Reminding Gavin that androids are not these emotionless job-stealing machines like before.

Again, _shit_.

Gavin rubs the back of his neck. What’s he supposed to do in a situation like this? Gavin isn’t even good at human emotions, let alone an android’s.

“Uh, look, I seriously don’t know shit about this. Can’t say I know how you feel. I don’t. But, yeah. I just wanted some answers. Thought you’d be more…”

Cocky? Aggressive? Coldblooded? Dominant? Thinks he’s better than everyone else? Maybe an asshole like–…

Gavin scratches his nose scar. Yeah, he fucked up once more.

He looks back at Richard. Fucking Christ. The android looks sad –like actually sad. It’s like Gavin kicked a goddamn puppy.

He sighs.

“Okay, let’s restart this shit. I’m Reed, DPD’s official mascot asshole. I got issues with androids. You tried to steal my cases and then broke my wrist. Then, you pretty much scared the shit out of Fowler to not suspend me and,” Gavin raises his cup up, “got me coffee. Was pretty sure you were going to act like I owe you shit.”

There’s a blank look on Richard’s face. And that’s the most expressive this iron giant has ever given to Gavin.

“Why would I do that?”

“Don’t know. Alpha dominance thing maybe. You have this whole…” Gavin makes a noise out of his mouth and waves his hand at Richard’s, well, everything.

Richard crosses his arms and looks away.

“I did not choose to look this way. And my social protocol is still… developing as we speak. I only wish to be in a more amicable relationship with you. Acting vainglorious would not have been a good choice to get you to like me. I want to be useful for you.”

Gavin groans at this. Fuck, he really didn’t know what to do with this situation.

People would usually peg Gavin down from his so-called high horse, looking down at everything that he did. As if his asshole flaws are the definition of him.

Usually, he goads them to a fight and whether he wins or loses, gets them as an enemy, rival, or whatever. Because that’s good. Gavin didn’t need to please people like some yes man or even talk to any of those fuckers.

But again, here he is. Getting whiplashed and slightly overwhelmed at everything that happened.

Richard arrived at the shop with Collins. Then, Collins got shot. Next day, he asked Gavin to be his partner. Only to reveal that he looked into Gavin’s case without his permission. Richard then broke his wrist, apologized, threatened Fowler, and saved Reed’s ass. All of this in literally two days.

And now here he is, trying to serve Gavin like it was before the android revolution and revealing this sort of existential insecurity in front of Gavin.

As much as Gavin wants any of these detective bots slave over him and be in their place, he remembers his days as an officer. Going through the streets, having to do tickets and stopping a duo of drunks through that time. Most who are higher ranked had walked all over him and the rest of the officers like dirt. Underappreciated and treated like he’s somehow unworthy of their time until he got his promotion. It’s why he promised himself to never take advantage those who are lower ranked.

Now here is Richard, an android, a machine that has everything Gavin worked for in his software and more. And he is being vulnerable towards Gavin. The fucker actually looks like he’s being genuine with what he’s saying.

Gavin could give him shit. Tell him that he’s a machine or make the android his servant. But after everything that happened, from the revolution to now, Gavin may not be a fan of androids –but he’s no hypocrite.

“Alright, tin can,” Richard looks back at Gavin, “I’m going to lay down some rules. One, no ass-kissing, I don’t need a cheerleader holding me down –but keep bringing me good coffee. Two, no more snooping at anything that’s mine until I give the say so. Three,” Gavin shows his wrist band, “I need shit to be done for me. Paperwork, reports, anything that needs writing or typing. And four, don’t get in my way and let me do my damn job. You do all that, got it?”

Richard hums, his LED flash a yellow before he slowly nods. His eyes are never leaving at Gavin. And then there’s that twitch on his mouth.

But this time, Gavin examines it really closely.

From a distance, Gavin has easily assumed that it was like this condescending sneer or scowl of disgust. The ones seen by those rich pricks who stand around and gossip in some pricey ball while the rest of the world suffers. But it isn’t.

It actually looks like it’s this… this shy upturn of a smile.

Gavin feels the back of his neck heating up. Because what the fuck, Richard is actually acting like a pit bull puppy. Like, he’s one of those visual novel boy in the dating sims.

“Thank you, Detective Reed. I will do my all to be the best partner you ever had.”

Seriously, what the fuck!

Is Gavin’s pathetic life just turned into some cheesy romcom or what?!

“Yeah, yeah,” Gavin walks himself back to the entrance, trying to hide his pretty much warm face. He needs to splash water at his face and slap himself out of this delusion. He is going to do his job. He isn’t going to get distracted by mister tall and hunky –tall and _scary_. He needs to–

 “Wait, Detective.”

Gavin immediately stops and turns around. Because he has enough manhandling for this month –or year, really.

So what does Richard want now?

“…I do have an alternative goal in picking you as my partner.” Oh great, Gavin should have known. “I want to know you, professionally and personally.”

Uh… He’s kidding. He has got be kidding. Richard did not just say that.

Jesus Skinny-Ass Christ. Is this –is he –is Richard coming onto him?!

No, no, no. Richard said about something –something social. Intimidating as he can be to suspects, assaulters, and police captains, Gavin never sees the guy turning it off and socialize. Like, without working on scaring the crap out of people, Richard is this tall building of stiffness.

Yeah, that’s it. That’s all. Richard is using the wrong words and it just sounds like he’s flirting with Gavin. Yup, that’s all there is to it.

…But Gavin has to know.

“And, uh, what do you mean by that, tin can?”

“People have many assumptions of you. Most are negative.” Yeah, Gavin sure as hell knows that. “However, I find of the so-called reasons to be contradictory and perhaps, even hypocritical.”

“Hypocritical, really?”

“Like Captain Fowler, many have bias over Lieutenant Anderson despite his work history and attitude before Connor’s arrival. His hostility towards androids were more aggressive yet you are seen as the advocate of android hatred. Despite the fact there is no report on you abusing nor harassing any PC200 or PM700 models. Your behavior were similar yet you are the only one at fault.”

Gavin sucks in a breath. Shit, this fucker has done some serious inquiry on him and Anderson.

“Even though you proclaimed yourself as the “DPD’s official mascot asshole,” you help many officers here, especially those whose rank are lower than you. Your years in the department have been overall exceedingly well but you remain as a detective. You are… intriguing to say at least.”

 _And_ Gavin’s heart starts racing. It really doesn’t help that the smile twitch hasn’t disappeared yet.

He takes a sip and then a big gulp.

“So, what’s your endgame? Figure me out or something? Sorry, I’m not going to make it any way easy.”

Gavin catches an undignified squeak in his mouth as Richard puts his hand on Gavin’s shoulder.

“Then, I would not have it any other way, Detective Reed.”

Richard then said something about checking Walker’s findings and to enjoy the coffee or something before he saunters back in the DPD. While Gavin’s mind is still blanked out.

It takes a while before Gavin finally crouches down and hides his red hot face from the world.

… _Fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RELATIONSHIP: GAVIN REED ^


End file.
